Träume werden wahr
by Joutsenlaulu
Summary: [Azureshipping, Seto x Anzu] Anzus Traum ist es immer noch Tänzerin in Amerika zu werden. Doch als der entscheidende Brief kommt, muss sie feststellen, dass Talent und gute Noten nicht alles sind. Yugi möchte ihr unbeding helfen und sieht nur einen Weg... nur einer kann ihr helfen - und das ist Seto Kaiba. Ob Anzu ihren Stolz überwinden wird?
1. Prolog: Dance of Fate

**Träume werden wahr**

**Prolog: Dance of Fate**

Als Anzu an diesem Tag den Briefkasten öffnete, wusste sie, dass der wichtigste Moment ihres Lebens gekommen war. Schon seit Wochen prüfte sie täglich, ob der Postbote einen Brief für sie hinterlassen hatte und als sie heute den Brief mit zitternden Händen aus dem Briefkasten holte, sagte eine innere Stimme ihr, dass dieser Brief über ihr Schicksal entscheiden würde.

Hastig brachte sie den Umschlag in ihr Zimmer und legte ihn auf ihren Schreibtisch. Zwar war sie neugierig und aufgeregt, aber sie traute sich nicht den Brief alleine zu öffnen. Mit klopfendem Herzen schnappte sie sich ihr Handy und wählte Yugis Telefonnummer.

„Er ist da", sagte sie, ohne ihren besten Freund zu begrüßen. Anzu hatte seit Wochen von nichts anderem mehr geredet, natürlich wusste er, was sie meinte.

„Ich bin sofort bei dir!", hörte sie Yugi sagen und spürte, dass er genauso aufgeregt war wie sie. Das entlockte ihr ein Lächeln. Manchmal fragte sie sich, womit sie so gute Freunde verdient hatte.

Yugi hielt sein Wort, fünfzehn Minuten später stand er vor Anzus Tür und sah sie mit großen Augen an.

„Und?"

„Ich hab' ihn noch nicht geöffnet", gestand Anzu und widerstand der Versuchung an ihren Nägeln zu kauen. Nun kamen die Zweifel auf. Was, wenn sie es nicht geschafft hatte?

„Na, dann los! Wir öffnen ihn zusammen!", drängte ihr kleiner Freund und schob sie schon fast in ihr Zimmer.

Kaum war der Brief wieder in Anzus Blickfeld, erstarrte ihr ganzer Körper. Wenn sie es vorhin mit Angst zu tun gehabt hatte, war das nun eine richtige Panikattacke.

„Yugi… was, wenn ich-?", fragte sie leise und starrte auf den Boden.

„Jetzt red' keinen Blödsinn! Ich glaube ganz fest an dich." Er lächelte sie aufmunternd an und nickte in Richtung Brief.

„Kannst du ihn nicht für mich öffnen?", fragte Anzu hoffnungsvoll, doch Yugi schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, Anzu, das hier betrifft dich, dieser Moment soll ganz allein dir gehören. Ich bin nur hier, um dich zu unterstützen. Hab keine Angst, ich weiß ganz genau, dass du es geschafft hast!"

Keiner konnte ihr besser Mut machen als Yugi. Die Angst ließ nach und Anzu nickte tapfer.

„Also gut, ich werde ihn öffnen", sagte sie mehr zu sich selbst als zu Yugi und hob den Brief vom Tisch auf. Sie riss den Umschlag auf und entfaltete das Papier. Schnell überflog sie den Inhalt… _Liebe Frau Mazaki… unsere Akademie ist die beste und älteste in… _alles nicht wichtig!... Da!

Anzus Augen weiteten sich, als sie den entscheidenden Satz las. Sofort schossen Tränen in ihre Augen und sie ließ den Brief fallen. Entsetzt sah Yugi sie an – er war sich doch so sicher gewesen, dass sie es schaffen würde, es gab schließlich niemanden, der besser tanzen konnte als Anzu!

„Hey, Anzu, es gibt noch andere-"

„Ich hab's geschafft! Yugi, ich hab's geschafft!", kreischte das Mädchen und fiel ihrem Freund um den Hals. Vollkommen überrascht ließ sich Yugi von Anzu umarmen und realisierte erst Sekunden später, dass sie es doch geschafft hatte.

„Ich wurde aufgenommen…", schluchzte die Brünette glücklich und ließ Yugi los, als sie merkte, dass dieser kaum noch Luft bekam.

„Glückwunsch, Anzu! Ich wusste, dass du es packen würdest!", rief er und ließ sich von Anzus Glück anstecken. Er wusste, wie wichtig ihr das war – und was für seine Freunde wichtig war, war auch wichtig für ihn.

„Danke, Yugi, ohne dich hätte ich den Brief nie geöffnet…" Nun, da sie den unangenehmen Teil hinter sich gebracht hatte und alles gut war, war es ihr ein wenig peinlich.

„Natürlich hättest du das. Aber das spielt keine Rolle mehr, du gehst nach Amerika, nur das zählt!"

Das Mädchen nickte und hob den Brief wieder auf, um ihn noch einmal in Ruhe zu lesen. Sie tat es mit einem Lächeln, jetzt, da sie wusste, dass sie nichts mehr zu befürchten hatte. Jetzt, da sie ihren Traum verwirklichen konnte. Sie würde in Amerika professionelle Tänzerin werden und sie würde alles an der besten Tanzschule der Welt lernen… etwas, wovon sie schon als kleines Kind geträumt hatte.

Sie las Zeile für Zeile und als sie zu einer bestimmen Stelle kam, verblasste ihr Lächeln.

„Yugi…", flüsterte sie geschockt. Ihr Freund sah sie besorgt an.

„Ich glaube, dass mein Traum gerade eben wieder geplatzt ist…"


	2. Last Hope

**Kapitel 1: Last Hope**

„Was soll das heißen?! Du wurdest doch aufge-"

„Ja, aber ich kann mir das nicht leisten", erklärte Anzu, immer noch geschockt und kaum in der Lage sich zu bewegen. Vorsichtig nahm ihr Yugi den Brief aus der Hand. Er wollte sie nicht mit Fragen löchern, deswegen las er den Brief selber. Als er ihn wieder zusammenfaltete, verstand er, was Anzu gemeint hatte. Die Schule übernahm keinerlei Kosten. Nur die Schule an sich war kostenlos, den Flug, eine Wohnung und den ganzen Rest mussten die Schüler selber zahlen.

„Davon stand nichts im Bewerbungsformular…", meinte Anzu leise, doch sie wusste, dass dies keine Erklärung war. Sie hätte sich besser informieren sollen. Wenn sie es früh genug erfahren hätte, dann hätte sie sich einen Plan B zurechtlegen können… aber nun war es zu spät. Ihre Eltern konnten so hohe Kosten unmöglich übernehmen – und auf ihrem Konto waren auch nur ein paar mickrige Yen. Gegen die Tränen ankämpfend, nahm sie das Stück Papier und wollte es zerreißen, doch Yugi packte ihre Hände und hielt sie auf.

„Anzu, hör zu. Du darfst noch nicht aufgeben! Es muss eine Lösung geben… du darfst deinen Traum nicht so einfach wegwerfen."

Natürlich, er hatte recht, aber was sollte sie schon tun?

„Ich kann in 4 Monaten unmöglich so viel Geld verdienen… es hat keinen Sinn, Yugi. Wenn ich dieses Jahr nicht zusage, dann habe ich im nächsten keine Chancen mehr. Seien wir realistisch – ich hab die einzige Chance meines Lebens vergeigt."

Noch nie hatte Anzu so große Lust gehabt sich selbst eine Ohrfeige zu verpassen. Sie allein trug die Schuld, sie allein war dafür verantwortlich, dass sie nun das Tanzen in Amerika vergessen konnte. Wieso hatte sie diese Möglichkeit nicht in Betracht gezogen? Konnte ein einziger Mensch wirklich so dumm sein?

Verzweifelt raufte sie sich die Haare und hörte erst auf, als Yugi sie energisch schüttelte.

„Hey, das bringt doch nichts! Anzu, hör auf… wir müssen uns etwas überlegen!" Yugi konnte kaum mit ansehen, wie sich seine beste Freundin fertig machte. Das konnte nicht das Ende sein. Hatten sie bisher nicht jedes Problem gelöst? Zugegeben, das hier war kein Spiel, aber sie konnte es trotzdem schaffen… irgendwie.

„Lass den Kopf nicht hängen, was du brauchst ist einen gutbezahlten Job!"

Anzu lachte bitter auf und sah Yugi ungläubig an.

„Klar, mit Putzen oder Babysitten verdiene ich auch ganz sicher so viel! Vergiss es, Yugi, selbst wenn ich schon morgen anfangen würde, in 4 Monaten hätte ich nicht einmal die Hälfte des Geldes zusammen…"

Dieser Sarkasmus sah Anzu überhaupt nicht ähnlich, normalerweise war sie es, die eine unverbesserliche Optimistin war. Yugi realisierte, dass die Lage sehr ernst war. Auch wenn das brünette Mädchen den Kopf in den Sand gesteckt hatte, er hatte noch längst nicht aufgegeben! Diesmal lag es an ihm, für seine Freunde zu kämpfen und das wollte er auch tun.

„Ich bin mir sicher, dass du das morgen alles wieder ganz anders siehst… schlaf eine Nacht drüber, ich überleg mir währenddessen etwas, okay?"

Sie nickte, wenn auch etwas zögerlich und Yugi merkte, dass er sie jetzt lieber allein lassen sollte. Er drückte sie kurz und liebevoll an sich, bevor er sich von ihr verabschiedete.

Als Anzu am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, hielt sie den Brief immer noch in der Hand. Sie konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, so eingeschlafen zu sein… aber anscheinend war sie doch erschöpft gewesen.

Doch sofort erinnerte sie das Stück Papier an ihr großes Problem. Sie seufzte und hatte große Lust sich wieder unter der Bettdeckte zu vergraben, aber vor ihrem inneren Auge tauchte Yugi auf. Er hatte sie gestern so sehr unterstützt und tatsächlich sah Anzu die ganze Angelegenheit nun etwas anders als am Tag zuvor. Was ein bisschen Schlaf alles ändern konnte…

Doch nun fühlte sie sich schuldig. Sie musste ihrem Freund danken und sich für ihr Verhalten entschuldigen. Sie krabbelte aus dem Bett und griff nach ihrem Handy, um Yugi anzurufen.

Im Gegensatz zu Anzu hatte Yugi kaum geschlafen. In Momenten wie diesen wünschte er sich den Pharao zurück. Dieser wüsste bestimmt einen Rat, denn als Team hatten sie am besten funktioniert.

Er konnte es nicht ertragen, wenn einer seiner Freunde litt und er nichts dagegen tun konnte. Mit einem Ruck sprang er aus dem Bett und zog sich an. Nur rumzusitzen würde ihnen auch nicht weiterhelfen. Er hoffte wirklich, dass Anzus Wille wieder zurück war, denn wenn er sich alleine darum kümmern musste, standen die Chancen wirklich gering. Er verzichtete auf das Frühstück und begab sich zum Zeitungskiosk. Irgendwo musste er ja anfangen.

Der Junge kaufte alle möglichen Zeitungen, in denen Arbeitsanzeigen zu finden waren. Mit einem Haufen Papier beladen, ging er zurück nach Hause und lud alles schnaufend auf seinem Schreibtisch ab.

„So, dann mach ich mich mal an die Arbeit…"

Schon bald lag die Hälfte der Zeitungen auf dem Boden. Wieso war es auch so schwierig einen anständigen Job für Anzu zu finden? Er wollte auf keinen Fall, dass sie in die Fänge eines lüsternen, alten Mannes geriet – und leider gab es viel zu viele dieser Anzeigen.

Seufzend schob er die nächste Zeitung vom Tisch und sie fiel direkt in den Papierkorb. So langsam realisierte er, dass er Anzu vielleicht zu viel versprochen hatte. Es ärgerte ihn, dass ihr großer Traum am Geld scheitern sollte (vermutlich ärgerte sie das aber noch viel mehr).

„Bloß nicht aufgeben, Yugi…", sagte er laut und konnte sich gut vorstellen, dass der Pharao genau das gleiche gesagt hätte. Er blätterte durch die nächste Zeitung und seine Hand erstarrte, als ihm eine Anzeige auffiel.

„Unmöglich!", rief er überrascht und las den Text noch einmal durch, um sicher zu gehen, dass er sich das nicht nur eingebildet hatte. Das hier konnte die Lösung aller Probleme sein! Aber auch der Beginn eines neuen Problems…

In diesem Moment erschien Anzus Name auf seinem Handydisplay.

„Anzu, du wirst es nicht glauben, ich habe den perfekten Job für dich gefunden!", erzählte Yugi ihr aufgeregt und starrte immer noch auf die Anzeige. Selbst als er sie zum dritten Mal las, konnte er es nicht fassen.

Mit so viel Enthusiasmus hatte Anzu nun wirklich nicht gerechnet und Yugis Aufregung entfachte einen kleinen Funken Hoffnung in ihr. Gab es wirklich einen Job, mit dem sie so viel Geld verdienen konnte?

„Du hast doch nichts gegen ein wenig Nachhilfe geben und etwas Putzen, oder?"

„Nein, was anderes könnte ich sowieso-"

„Wundervoll! Warte, ich geb dir die Adresse, schau da heute einfach mal vorbei, ja?" Langsam kam das Anzu immer seltsamer vor. War das ein Scherz? Andererseits wollte und konnte sie nicht glauben, dass sich Yugi bei dieser Angelegenheit dumme Scherze erlauben würde. Das würde sie garantiert nicht aufmuntern, eher im Gegenteil – und das wusste er bestimmt auch. Also musste es sich wirklich um einen seriösen Job handeln. Anzu schnappte sich einen Stift und notierte die Adresse.

„Yugi, um was für eine Person oder Firma handelt es sich?", fragte Anzu, doch sie bekam keine Antwort mehr, Yugi hatte mit einem schnellen „Ich muss los, bis dann!" aufgelegt.

Irgendwas war ihr nicht geheuer. Es war kein Scherz, aber diese Sache hatte einen Haken, das verriet Anzu ihre weibliche Intuition. Um herauszufinden was nicht stimmte, musste sie sich zu diesem Ort begeben… und sie hatte absolut keine Ahnung was sie erwartete, auch wenn ihr die Adresse merkwürdig bekannt vorkam.

Das Mädchen seufzte und warf einen letzten Blick in den Spiegel. Es würde ihr ja doch keine Ruhe geben, sie musste hingehen. Sie sollte es wenigstens versuchen, vielleicht war das wirklich eine Gelegenheit, um an das nötige Geld ranzukommen und wenn sie ihre Chance nun ergriff, konnte sie sich im Nachhinein nicht vorwerfen es nicht versucht zu haben.

Sie prüfte ihr Outfit und trug noch etwas Lippenstift auf, was sie sonst nicht tat. Schließlich wollte sie einen guten Eindruck bei ihrem potenziellen Arbeitgeber hinterlassen. Beim Hinausgehen schnappte sich die Brünette noch ihre Tasche und machte sich auf den Weg.

Als Anzu ihr Ziel erreichte, klappte ihr der Mund auf. Nein, das konnte doch nicht wahr sein! Yugi hatte sie auf direktem Weg zur Kaiba Corporation geschickt. Das _war_ ein schlechter Scherz!

Sie konnte doch unmöglich für Kaiba arbeiten, das wäre doch die reinste Demütigung. Geschockt schüttelte sie den Kopf und wunderte sich nun nicht mehr, wieso ihr die Straße bekannt vorgekommen war. Sie drehte sich auf dem Absatz um und wollte gerade wieder gehen, als es in ihrer Tasche vibrierte.

Eine SMS von Yugi.

_Denk an deinen Traum!_, war alles, was drin stand. Und doch schafften diese paar Worte es dem Mädchen die Tränen in die Augen zu treiben. War das die Aufgabe, vor die man sie gestellt hatte? Musste sie erst noch beweisen, dass sie ihren Stolz vergessen konnte, um das zu erreichen, was sie sich vorgenommen hatte? Ein Blick auf die kalten Mauern der Kaiba Corp. verriet ihr, dass es genau so war.


	3. Pride

**Kapitel 2: Pride**

Kaum hatte das Mädchen die Eingangshalle der Firma betreten, verließ sie der Mut wieder. Noch hatte sie Zeit umzukehren, aber der Gedanke an ihren Traum trieb sie voran. Als sie plötzlich vor einem großen Pult stand und in die Augen der Rezeptionistin blickte, merkte sie, dass sie sich nicht überlegt hatte, was sie nun sagen sollte.

„Kann ich Ihnen helfen?", fragte die Frau höflich.

„Ich… äh…", stammelte Anzu und hätte sich am liebsten in Luft aufgelöst. Sie schluckte und atmete tief durch. _Reiß dich zusammen!_

„Ich bin wegen der Anzeige hier…" Zum Glück musste sie nichts mehr sagen, die Frau verstand sofort. Anscheinend war Anzu nicht die erste, die diese Stelle haben wollte. Na gut, von _wollen_ konnte hier nicht wirklich die Rede sein. Erneut fragte sie sich, was in sie gefahren war. Sie konnte doch jetzt nicht einfach in Kaibas Büro spazieren und sagen, dass sie sein neues Hausmädchen sein wollte! Doch es war bereits zu spät, die Frau hatte bereits Kaibas Telefonnummer gewählt und wartete darauf, dass er abnahm.

„Ja?", ertönte es unfreundlich aus dem Lautsprecher.

„Es ist ein Mädchen wegen der Anzeige hier."

Für einen Moment herrschte Stille und Anzu glaubte Mokuba gehört zu haben.

„Schick sie rauf."

Anzu war so nervös, dass sie beinahe vergaß der Frau zuzuhören, als diese ihr den Weg zu Kaibas Büro beschrieb. Mit wackeligen Beinen ging sie zum Aufzug. Als sich die Tür schloss, hoffte sie, dass sie stecken bleiben würde, das wäre eine viel angenehmere Situation als die, die sie gleich erwartete.

Doch auch das Hoffen brachte nichts, die Tür öffnete sich im letzten Stock mit einem leisen Klingeln und Anzu musste wohl oder übel weitergehen.

Der Gang erschien dem Mädchen viel zu kurz, wieder hatte sie keine Gelegenheit, um sich ein paar passende Sätze zurecht zu legen. Anzu hatte große Lust, sofort zu Yugi zu laufen und ihm den Hals umzudrehen. Was hatte er sich nur dabei gedacht? Schon allein die Idee war absurd. Zugegeben, Kaiba zahlte bestimmt gut, aber war es das wirklich wert? Noch bevor Anzu sich die Antworten auf diese Fragen überlegen konnte, öffnete sich die Bürotür und sie sah direkt in Seto Kaibas eiskalte Augen.

„K-Kaiba…", entfuhr es ihr und am liebsten hätte sie sich sofort auf die Zunge gebissen.

„Ich hab' dich auf meinem Überwachungsmonitor gesehen. Was willst du? Ich warte auf jemanden."

Sein Ton verriet Anzu, dass er gar nicht froh darüber war, dass sie vor seiner Tür stand. Sein plötzliches Erscheinen hatte sie vollkommen aus der Bahn geworfen, darauf war sie nicht vorbereitet gewesen. Kaiba schien außerdem nicht zu ahnen, dass die Person, auf die er wartete, bereits vor ihm stand.

„Nun… eigentlich… bin ich wegen der Stelle hier", sagte Anzu leise und schaffte es nicht ihm in die Augen zu sehen. Noch nie war ihr ein Satz so schwer über die Lippen gekommen. Da sie nicht aufsah, wusste sie nicht, ob er sie gerade geschockt oder belustig ansah. Bevor Kaiba etwas sagen konnte, erschien Mokuba in der Türschwelle.

„Was ist denn los? Oh… Anzu!" Wenigstens eine Person freute sich, sie zu sehen, denn als die Brünette wieder aufsah, strahlte der jüngere der Kaibabrüder sie an.

„Hallo, Mokuba", grüßte sie ihn und warf einen flüchtigen Blick zu Seto. Dessen Gesichtsausdruck war unergründlich. Ohne ein Wort drehte er sich um und schritt zu seinem Schreibtisch zurück. Er hatte ihr die Tür nicht vor der Nase zugeschlagen, was also bedeutete, dass sie eintreten durfte. Zögernd machte sie einen Schritt vor und schloss die Tür hinter sich. Dabei fühlte sie sich, als würde sie sich gerade selber in einem Löwenkäfig einschließen und den Schlüssel freiwillig wegwerfen.

„Dir ist sicher bewusst, dass ich dir die Stelle nicht geben kann", ergriff Kaiba ohne Umschweife das Wort. Er war direkt und nahm kein Blatt vor den Mund, auch wenn das bedeutete, die Gefühle von anderen Menschen zu verletzen. Das kümmerte ihn wenig, für ihn zählten nur seine Firma, er selbst und Mokuba. Noch bevor Anzu etwas erwidern konnte, mischte sich Mokuba ein.

„Moment… du bist wegen der Anzeige hier?" Mit großen Augen sah er Anzu an und man sah ihm an, dass er genauso überrascht war wie sein großer Bruder – jedoch weitaus positiver. Anzu fühlte sich etwas überfordert. Sie wurde mit zwei vollkommen gegensätzlichen Einstellungen konfrontiert und wusste nicht so recht, an wen sie sich zuerst wenden sollte. Sie nickte Mokuba zu, doch wenn sie die Stelle haben wollte, dann musste sie Kaiba überzeugen.

„Und wieso nicht?", fragte Anzu und fühlte, dass ein Teil ihres Selbstbewusstseins wieder da war.

Kaiba sah so aus, als würde er sich das Lachen verkneifen. Anscheinend hielt er Anzu für sehr naiv.

„Streng mal dein Hirn an, Mazaki", erwiderte der Firmenchef genervt und ließ sich in seinem gemütlichen Sessel nieder.

„Weil ich überqualifiziert bin?"

Nun konnte sich Seto das Lachen doch nicht verkneifen. Das Mädchen schien ihre Unsicherheit besiegt zu haben. Das war die Anzu Mazaki, die Kaiba kennen gelernt hatte. Ein nerv tötendes Mädchen, mit viel Selbstbewusstsein und der Eigenschaft in allen das Gute zu sehen.

„Nicht ganz. Ich würde dein nicht endendes Freundschaftsgeschwafel auf Dauer nicht aushalten, ich habe dir schon oft gesagt, dass mir das auf die Nerven geht."

Anzu wunderte sich innerlich, wie sie jemals denken konnte, dass Kaiba eine nette Seite hatte. Sie hatte ihn ein paar Mal verteidigt, weil sie glaubte, dass er eine faire Chance verdient hatte – aber die machte er sich gerade zunichte. Eine Freundschaft mit Kaiba musste sie wohl endgültig von ihrer Liste streichen.

Anzu öffnete den Mund, um etwas zu sagen, doch er unterbrach sie einfach.

„Außerdem…", fuhr Seto fort und ein mysteriöses Lächeln erschien auf seinen Lippen, „würde das bedeuten, dass ich dir helfe. Und daran bin ich nicht im geringsten interessiert." Man konnte über den Eisklotz sagen, was man wollte, aber zwei und zwei zusammenzählen konnte er. Natürlich würde das die Brünette niemals zugeben. Auch wenn sie Yugi eben noch verflucht hatte, wünschte sie sich nun, dass er neben ihr stehen und sie anfeuern würde. Doch dies war leider kein Duell.

„Wie kommst du auf die Idee, Kaiba? Ich brauche deine Hilfe nicht!" Auch wenn das nicht die Wahrheit war, würde es Anzu nie zugeben, das würde ihr Stolz nie erlauben. Stur verschränkte sie die Arme vor der Brust. Jetzt, da zwischen Kaiba und ihr sein Schreibtisch war, fühlte sie sich etwas sicherer.

„Nein, natürlich nicht", erwiderte er ironisch. „Du bist nur hergekommen, um ein wenig mit mir zu plaudern. Man muss kein Hellseher sein, um zu erahnen, dass du Geld brauchst. Du bis verzweifelt, du brauchst es so schnell wie möglich… sonst wärst du nicht hier, Mazaki. Gib's zu, ich bin deine letzte Hoffnung. Wenn ich falsch liege – wieso bewirbst du dich dann nicht irgendwo anders?"

Anzus Hände ballten sich zu Fäusten, während Kaiba sprach. Innerlich kochte sie vor Wut. Kaiba hatte doch überhaupt keine Ahnung! Wie konnte eine Person wie er schon wissen wieso sie das tat? Ihn interessierte der Grund überhaupt nicht, er fand es einfach nur lustig, dass sie bei ihm angekrochen kam – weil er wusste, wie viel Überwindung es sie kostete. Und das nutze er auch noch aus.

„Du hast dich kein bisschen verändert, Kaiba", würgte Anzu hervor und zwang sich, ruhig zu bleiben. Kaiba wollte sie doch nur zur Weißglut treiben und diese Genugtuung wollte sie ihm nicht verschaffen.

„Darauf habe ich es gar nicht angelegt", gab er arrogant zurück und zog einen Stapel Papier zu sich.

„Wenn du mich jetzt entschuldigst – ich habe noch eine Menge Arbeit."

„Seto… bitte."


	4. Know the Enemy

**Kapitel 3: Know the Enemy**

Erschrocken sah Kaiba auf. Für eine Sekunde hatte er gedacht, dass Anzu ihn bei seinem Vornamen angesprochen hatte, aber dann merkte er, dass es Mokuba gewesen war. Sein Blick glitt verwirrt zu seinem Bruder. Fragend sah er Mokuba an und etwas sagte ihm, dass er dessen Worte gar nicht hören wollte. Sein Bruder hatte immer eine engere Bindung zu Yugis Kindergarten gehabt, was Seto nie verstanden, aber akzeptiert hatte.

„Ich finde, dass Anzu perfekt für diesen Job ist!"

Genau davor hatte sich Seto gefürchtet. Sein eigener Bruder setzte sich für Yugis Cheerleaderin ein. Er verstand nicht, was alle in dem Mädchen sahen. Es fiel ihr mehr als nur einfach neue Freundschaften zu knüpfen und zu allen nett zu sein und Kaiba konnte nicht anders, als sie für naiv zu halten, denn in der Welt, die er kannte, wurden solche Menschen ausgenutzt und dann beseitigt.

„Anzu war immer gut in der Schule, ich bin mir sicher, dass sie mir bei den Hausaufgaben helfen könnte… außerdem, findest du nicht auch, dass es besser ist, wenn wir jemanden einstellen, den wir bereits kennen?"

Dass Mokuba ihm dermaßen in den Rücken fallen würde, hätte Kaiba nicht gedacht. Genervt lehnte er sich in seinem Sessel zurück und seufzte.

„Mokuba, sowas kann auch nach hinten losgehen. Auch wenn deine Freundin hier gut in der Schule war – das heißt noch lange nicht, dass sie für die anderen Aufgaben qualifiziert ist." Schwaches Argument, aber irgendetwas musste Seto sagen. Zwar konnte er seinem Bruder selten einen Wunsch abschlagen, aber diesmal konnte er einfach nicht nachgeben.

„Ich denke schon, dass ich etwas Putzen noch hinkriege, Kaiba", mischte sich nun wieder Anzu ein. Was immer er auch sagte, sie musste ihren Stolz verteidigen – und wenn Seto darüber nachdachte, kam ihm diese Eigenschaft gar nicht so fremd vor. Langsam aber sicher gingen ihm die Argumente aus. Als er nichts sagte, ergriff Anzu ihre Chance.

„Außerdem… eine Hand wäscht die andere, Kaiba. Du brauchst jemanden für diese Stelle und wenn ich die Worte deiner Sekretärin richtig verstanden habe, bin ich nicht die erste, die sich bewirbt. Wieso hast du dann nicht eine von den anderen Bewerberinnen eingestellt?" Große, blaue Augen, durchbohrten die seinen fragend und immer, wenn jemand einen seiner schwachen Punkte erwischte, wurde Seto wütend. Er stand ruckartig auf und seine Fäuste landeten auf seinem Schreibtisch.

„Weil sie meinen Ansprüchen nicht gewachsen waren, natürlich! Dumme Frage!", fuhr er sie an und konnte es kaum ertragen, dass die Brünette immer noch ruhig dastand. Jeden anderen hätte sein Tonfall eingeschüchtert.

„Warum wirst du gleich so wütend, Kaiba? Hast du Angst, weil dir endlich jemand das Wasser reichen kann?"

Für einen Moment verschlug es Seto die Sprache. Konnte diese Göre recht haben? Nein, niemals, er drückte sich nicht vor Herausforderungen! Und wenn sie unbedingt seine Herausforderung sein wollte, dann würde er sie auch annehmen.

„Niemals, Mazaki. Ich habe keine Angst vor dir. Also gut, du kannst die Stelle haben, aber sei gewarnt – die ersten zwei Wochen bist du auf Probezeit, ich werde genau beobachten, ob du den Mund nicht doch zu voll genommen hast." Er versuchte es wie eine Warnung klingen zu lassen, aber er wusste nicht, ob es ihm gelungen war, denn Anzu lächelte nun selbstsicher. Sie kramte in ihrer Tasche und legte ihre Unterlagen wortlos auf seinen Schreibtisch.

„Morgen, pünktlich um 8 Uhr meldest du dich an der Rezeption." Kaiba dachte, dass er schon viele merkwürdige Situationen erlebt hatte, aber das hier übertraf sogar alle lebendigen Monster, die er in Ägypten gesehen hatte. Anzu Mazaki würde für ihn arbeiten – das klang wie ein schlechter Witz. Als das Mädchen sich von Mokuba verabschiedete und gehen wollte, hielt Seto sie auf.

„Und noch etwas… kein Wort zu deinen Freunden. Ich möchte nicht, dass die ganze Stadt davon erfährt."

„Keine Sorge, Kaiba, ich behalte das für mich… schließlich wäre das eine größere Demütigung für mich als für dich." Mit diesen Worten verließ Anzu sein Büro und Kaiba wusste nicht warum, aber ihr letzter Satz ließ ihn eiskalt erschaudern.

Nachdem er Mokuba aus dem Raum gescheucht hatte, mit der Erklärung, dass er noch arbeiten musste, konnte er sich endlich für eine Minute ausruhen und über den heutigen Tag nachdenken. Er kämpfte gegen sein Unterbewusstsein an, das ihn daran erinnern wollte, dass er Mokuba fortgeschickt hatte, weil er die gute Laune seines Bruders nicht ertragen konnte. Wenn er nicht gewesen wäre, dann hätte er Anzu niemals eingestellt, aber Mokuba konnte er nie lange böse sein. Es reichte ihm schon, dass er ohnehin schon die ganze Zeit an Anzu und das Gespräch denken musste, obwohl er das nicht wollte. Wie viele Mädchen waren heute in sein Büro gekommen, vollkommen eingeschüchtert und unsicher? Viele. Wie viele Mädchen waren heute in sein Büro gekommen, vollkommen selbstsicher und schlagfertig? Eine. Und ausgerechnet diese hatte er eingestellt, wobei er mit den anderen ein so einfaches Spiel gehabt hätte. Anzu würde sich nicht rumkommandieren lassen, das wusste er. Und genau das machte die Sache irgendwie… interessant.

Energisch schüttelte der junge Firmenleiter den Kopf. Er dachte wirres Zeug, er brauchte eindeutig mehr Schlaf. Er beschloss die Arbeit auf morgen zu verschieben und jetzt nach Hause zu fahren, um ein heißes Bad zu nehmen und auf andere Gedanken zu kommen.

Er zögerte einen Moment, doch dann packte er Anzus Unterlagen in seine Tasche.

„Seto, musst du nicht arbeiten?", fragte Mokuba verwirrt, als Seto auf den Ausgang zusteuerte.

„Ich werde zu Hause arbeiten", erwiderte der Ältere knapp und verließ das Gebäude. Draußen wartete bereits sein Wagen samt Chauffeur auf ihn.

Es dämmerte bereits, als Kaiba wieder ausstieg und seine Villa vor ihm auftauchte. Er hatte so viel Geld in dieses Gebäude gesteckt und selbst im rötlichen Abendlicht sah es… kalt aus. Drinnen wartete niemand auf ihn, abgesehen von seinen Dienern. Freundlich wurde er von allen begrüßt, an denen er vorbeiging, aber er hatte keine Lust zu antworten. Das waren die Vorteile, wenn man Seto Kaiba war. Man musste sich nicht anstrengen und zu jedem nett sein, man musste einfach nur gut zahlen. Er hoffte, dass Anzu das bald verstehen würde.

Mitten im Flur blieb Kaiba stehen. Er musste sich endlich zusammenreißen und aufhören an sie zu denken, niemand durfte auftauchen und seinen Alltag so auf den Kopf stellen.

Wie geplant nahm er ein Bad und schaffte es sogar, sich ein wenig im warmen Wasser zu entspannen. Jetzt, da er sich wirklich besser fühlte, konnte er vielleicht doch noch ein wenig arbeiten. Er hüllte sich in seinen Bademantel, bestellte sich etwas zu essen und ließ sich dann an seinem Schreibtisch nieder. Während sein Laptop eine Internetverbindung suchte, holte Seto Anzus Lebenslauf hervor. Dabei vergaß er vollkommen, dass er sich vorgenommen hatte, heute keinen Gedanken mehr an sie zu verschwenden.

„Na dann wollen wir mal…" Wie heißt es doch so schön? Kenne deine Freunde, und deine Feinde noch besser.


	5. Power Play

**Kapitel 4: Power Play**

„Ich dachte du kommst heute gar nicht mehr nach Hause!", rief eine bekannte Stimme, als Anzu gerade dabei war die Haustür aufzuschließen. Erschrocken drehte sie sich um und bemerkte Yugi, der auf einer Holzbank in ihrem Garten saß.

„Yugi, seit wann sitzt du schon hier?", fragte sie überrascht.

„Seit einer Stunde ungefähr", antwortete er und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Kann ich kurz reinkommen?"

Eigentlich hatte Anzu keine große Lust mehr heute noch über ihren Besuch in Kaibas Büro zu reden, aber sie konnte Yugi schlecht wieder nach Hause schicken, wenn er schon so lange auf sie gewartet hatte. Sie öffnete die Tür und ließ ihren Freund rein.

Als sie es sich in ihrem Zimmer gemütlich gemacht hatten, trat ein ungewöhnliches Schweigen ein. Anzu wusste, dass Yugi wartete, bis sie anfing zu erzählen. Seufzend lehnte sie sich zurück und bereitete sich darauf vor, den heutigen Tag noch einmal durchleben zu müssen.

„Ich weiß ehrlich gesagt nicht, ob ich dich umbringen oder umarmen soll. Ich kann immer noch nicht glauben, dass du mich zu Kaiba geschickt hast… aber dank dir kann ich vielleicht meinen Traum verwirklichen." Anzu lächelte leicht und Yugi verstand sofort.

„Du hast den Job? Das ist toll!", strahlte er und Anzu fragte sich, ob er eigentlich wusste, was Arbeiten für Seto Kaiba eigentlich bedeutete.

„Ich weiß nicht, ob das so toll ist, Yugi", murmelte die Brünette und fragte sich, wo ihr Selbstbewusstsein wieder hin war. Seit gestern schien es nur anwesend zu sein, wenn sie sich in einer Notsituation befand. Der Duellant schaute sie fragend an.

„Wenn ich es nicht schaffe, dann wird die Niederlage für mich noch schlimmer sein, weil Kaiba darüber entscheidet, verstehst du? Ich lege mein Schicksal in die Hände einer Person, die nicht unbedingt viele gute Eigenschaften hat, das passt mir überhaupt nicht."

Ehe Anzu sich versah, befanden sich Yugis Hände auf ihren Schultern.

„Du wirst es schaffen, Anzu. Kaiba wird es dir nicht leicht machen, aber das ist nur eine weitere Herausforderung. Und wenn du es schaffst, dann kannst du stolz auf dich sein. Außerdem… das ist eine wunderbare Gelegenheit, um Kaiba zu beweisen, dass er gegen uns keine Chance hat, nicht beim Duellieren und auch so nicht!"

Anzu ließ sich Yugis Worte durch den Kopf gehen. Er hatte wie immer Recht, außerdem gab es ja noch eine andere Möglichkeit. Sie konnte kündigen und Seto somit klar machen, dass sie seine Hilfe nicht brauchte. Das Mädchen nickte tapfer und lächelte.

„Genau, das nenne ich Kampfgeist! So, und jetzt spann' mich nicht so auf die Folter, erzähl!"

Am nächsten Morgen wachte Anzu eine Stunde zu früh auf. Seufzend starrte sie den Wecker an und hoffte, dass die Zeiger schneller gehen würden, aber sie bewegten sich quälend langsam. Fünf Minuten später realisierte Anzu, dass es wirklich keinen Sinn hatte im Bett zu liegen und stand auf. So hatte sie wenigstens noch Zeit zu duschen. Ohne sich zu beeilen tapste sie in die Küche und machte sich einen Kaffee. Auch wenn sie jetzt vor Nervosität nicht mehr schlafen konnte – später würde sie sicher müde sein, also brauchte sie zumindest einen kleinen Koffeinschub. Die nächste halbe Stunde verbrachte sie im Bad, duschte ausgiebig und benutzte so gut wie jede Creme, die sie finden konnte. Sie fühlte sich fast, als würde sie sich für ein Date hübsch machen. Erschrocken über diesen Gedanken, schüttelte sie den Kopf und schloss das Schränkchen mit den Körperpflegeutensilien.

„Du hast heute eindeutig zu wenig geschlafen", murmelte sie leise, als sie in den Spiegel blickte. Trotzdem, eine junge Frau durfte sich manchmal hübsch machen.

„Na klar, später schrubbst du sowieso die Böden in der Kaiba Corp.", dachte sie grimmig und verließ das stickige Bad.

Letztendlich war sie doch zu früh. Aber das machte nichts, so konnte ihr Kaiba wenigstens nicht vorwerfen, dass sie schon am allerersten Tag zu spät kam. Sie betrat das Gebäude und merkte sofort, dass es ungewöhnlich still war.

„Guten Morgen, Mazaki-san", begrüßte die Rezeptionistin sie ziemlich überrascht.

„Guten Morgen. Ja, ich weiß, ich bin zu früh", stammelte Anzu und sah verlegen zu Boden.

„Es tut mir leid, aber ich muss noch ein paar Sachen erledigen, bevor ich Ihnen alles zeigen kann, würden Sie sich noch ein wenig gedulden?"

Hastig nickte das Mädchen. Sie wollte auf keinen Fall stören, also schaute sie sich nach einer Sitzgelegenheit um. Am Ende des Ganges entdeckte sie ein paar Stühle. Nachdem sie sich gesetzt hatte, konnte sie erst mal tief ausatmen. Anzu hatte gar nicht gemerkt, dass sie die ganze Zeit über die Luft angehalten hatte. Sie musste eindeutig aufhören so aufgeregt zu sein, oder sie würde noch etwas falsch machen. Ab jetzt würde sie sich zusammenreißen!

„Na, wen haben wir denn da", erklang eine unfreundliche Stimme und Anzu fragte sich, was für ein Fluch wohl auf ihr liegen musste, dass sie schon am frühen Morgen auf Kaiba treffen musste.

„Du bist ganz schön früh dran, das hätte ich nicht erwartet." Aus Kaibas Mund klang das schon fast wie ein Kompliment. Aber auch nur fast…

Als Anzu aufsah, merkte sie sofort, dass an Seto etwas anders war. Er wirkte ruhiger und gefasster. Zudem trug er heute keinen Anzug, sondern nur ein weinrotes Hemd, dessen erste zwei Knöpfe geöffnet waren. Das war aber wirklich kein Wunder, das war bei weitem der heißeste Sommer seit Jahren. Trotzdem musste sich Anzu eingestehen, dass er so viel besser aussah. Irgendwie entspannter und… menschlicher. Sie biss sich auf die Unterlippe, um diese Gedanken zu verscheuchen. Es war doch vollkommen egal, wie Kaiba aussah!

„Wenn du damit fertig bist mein Aussehen zu bewundern, dann geh zurück in die Eingangshalle, Ito-san kann dir jetzt alles zeigen", sagte Kaiba und sein selbstsicheres Grinsen verriet, dass er diese Situation mehr als nur amüsant fand. Anzu sah ihn mit großen Augen an und brachte kein Wort über die Lippen. Schnell stand sie auf und ohne irgendetwas zu sagen, hastete sie zurück zur Rezeption.

Das fing ja super an! Noch bevor ihre Arbeit überhaupt angefangen hatte, war Anzu damit beschäftigt darüber nachzudenken, dass ihr Chef heute gut aussah. Hatte sie sich nicht zusammenreißen wollen? Kaiba hatte ihr zwar versprochen, dass er ein Auge auf sie werfen würde, aber dass er sofort damit anfing, passte dem Mädchen dann doch nicht.

Zum Glück konnte sie sich nun auf die Arbeit konzentrieren. Ito-san führte sie durch das ganze Kaiba Corp. Gebäude (was einiges an Zeit beanspruchte, immerhin hatte das Gebäude ganze 12 Stöcke und ein Untergeschoss) und Anzu bereute, dass sie keine bequemeren Schuhe angezogen hatte. Die Führung endete wieder in der Eingangshalle und Anzu fühlte sich bereits jetzt fix und fertig, dabei hatte sie noch gar nichts gemacht.

„Ich gebe Ihnen jetzt den Aufgabenplan… daran werden Sie sich halten, außer Seto Kaiba selbst sagt Ihnen, dass Sie etwas anderes für ihn erledigen sollen." Anzu gefiel es überhaupt nicht, dass Seto jetzt so eine Macht über sie und ihren Alltag hatte, aber er war schließlich ihr Chef und sie seine Angestellte. Sie fragte sich, ob sie ihn jetzt auch höflicher ansprechen musste… das würde sich zwar seltsam anhören, aber niemand hier sollte denken, dass er sie bevorzugte (wer die Beiden kannte, wusste sowieso, dass dieser Gedanke absurd war).

Die Brünette studierte den Plan genau und stellte fest, dass sie wohl die ganze Drecksarbeit machen musste. Putzen, den Angestellten Kaffee bringen, Sachen kopieren und ab und zu Mokuba bei den Hausaufgaben helfen. Auf letzteres freute sie sich wohl am meisten. Eine innere Stimme sagte ihr, dass Kaiba sie mit diesen Aufgaben abschrecken wollte (vielleicht hatte er deswegen so gute Laune?), aber so schnell gab sie nicht auf. Sie bedankte sich bei Ito-san und machte sich dann an die Arbeit.

Die Tür seines Büros fiel ins Schloss und für einen Moment blieb Seto stehen. Er konnte sich nicht erklären, weshalb ihn der Anblick dieser Nervensäge heute so kalt gelassen hatte. Vielleicht lag es einfach daran, dass er ausgezeichnet geschlafen hatte, was sehr selten vorkam. Oder es lag daran, dass er dem Mädchen einen Schritt voraus war. Er wusste, wieso sie all das hier tat und er konnte es ausnutzen – wie es ihm gefiel.

Er holte Anzus Unterlagen aus seinem Aktenkoffer und prüfte noch einmal ihre Hobbys. Langsam strich er mit dem Zeigefinger über das Wort _Tanzen_.


	6. Expose

**Kapitel 5: Expose**

Vollkommen erschöpft verließ Anzu das Gebäude. Gleich am ersten Tag hatte ihr Kaiba ein paar Stunden extra auf den Plan geschrieben, nur um zu sehen, ob sie durchhalten konnte, was Anzu kein bisschen überraschte. Es dämmerte bereits und das Mädchen zuckte zusammen, als ein kühler Windstoß ihre unbedeckten Arme streifte. Wenn sie sich nicht erkälten wollte, dann musste sie sich jetzt beeilen. Schnell machte sie sich auf den Weg zur Bushaltestelle.

Vollkommen in Gedanken versunken, lief sie durch den Park. Das war die schnellste Abkürzung.

Der heutige Tag war gar nicht so schlecht gewesen. Sie hatte sich fast alles gemerkt, was Ito-san ihr gesagt hatte, ihren Plan kannte sie auch schon und allzu blöd hatte sie sich beim Arbeiten auch nicht angestellt. Zugegeben, es hatte sie einiges an Überwindung gekostet, die angemessene Putzkleidung anzuziehen, wenn doch die Gefahr bestand, dass sie Kaiba über den Weg laufen würde. Sie konnte den Gedanken nicht ertragen, dass er sie so sehen könnte, aber vermutlich war das sowieso schon passiert. In der ganzen Firma gab es schließlich Überwachungskameras. Noch bevor sich Anzu darüber ärgern konnte, dass sie so großen Wert auf Kaibas Meinung legte (es ging hier schließlich um ihr Aussehen und nicht um ihre Arbeit), wurde sie unsanft in die Realität zurückgeholt.

„Ugh… Entschuldigung!", würgte sie hervor, nachdem sie realisiert hatte, was passiert war und warum sie auf dem Boden lag. Sie war mit jemandem zusammengestoßen und dieser jemand lag ebenfalls auf dem harten Fußweg und rieb sich den Kopf.

„Pass doch besser auf, du dummes Mädchen!", knurrte der Mann und bevor sich Anzu noch einmal entschuldigen konnte, merkte sie, dass er nicht alleine war. Drei seiner Kameraden standen um sie rum und funkelten sie böse an.

„Hast du gehört? Du sollst besser aufpassen!", rief einer und half seinem Kumpel auf.

„Es tut mir leid!", sagte die Brünette hastig und wollte ebenfalls aufstehen, doch einer schubste sie wieder zu Boden.

„Denkst du, dass es mit einer Entschuldigung getan ist? Ich denke, dass es einen besseren Weg gibt, wie du uns danken kannst…" Als Anzu sein dreckiges Grinsen sah, wurde ihr schlecht.

Mokuba war wieder ganz aufgedreht. Erstens freute er sich auf die morgige Nachhilfe mit Anzu und zweitens…

„Du übertreibst, Mokuba! Das ist eine zu weit gehende Interpretation!" Setos Geduldsfaden war nun eindeutig gerissen. Es stimmte, er hatte Anzu heute ein paar Mal beobachtet, aber nur, um zu sehen ob sie nichts falsch machte. Mokuba sah das vollkommen anders.

„Na komm schon, gib's zu. Du bist froh, dass du sie eingestellt hast", beharrte der Jüngere auf seiner Meinung. Seto hatte die Schnauze voll, er hatte keine Lust mehr sich das länger anzuhören.

„Wenn sich hier jemand freut, dann bist du das", sagte er und stand auf, deutete somit darauf hin, dass er das Gespräch für beendet hielt. Mokuba wollte noch etwas sagen, doch er ließ es bleiben. Anscheinend hatte er endlich verstanden, dass Seto wichtigere Dinge zu erledigen hatte.

Als der ältere der Kaibabrüder wieder allein im Zimmer war, ging er zum Fenster und betrachtete die Lichter der Wolkenkratzer. Wenn er ehrlich war, hatte Mokuba sogar ein klein wenig Recht. Nur würde er das niemals zugeben.

Anzu hatte tatsächlich etwas frischen Wind in die Firma gebracht und das schon an ihrem ersten Tag. Er hatte die interessierte Blicke seiner Kunden gesehen, sie alle hatten Anzu gemustert. Wenn Seto genauer darüber nachdachte, dann musste er sich eingestehen, dass sie objektiv gesehen eigentlich ganz hübsch war und es kein Wunder war, dass sie Blicke auf sich zog.

Auch er selbst hatte eine nette Abwechslung, neben all dem Papierkram. Leute zu kontrollieren war eine seiner Spezialitäten, weil er selbst ein Perfektionist war und er deswegen das gleiche von allen anderen verlangte. Faulpelze hatten in seiner Firma keine Chance. Bis jetzt hatte er nichts an Anzus Verhalten auszusetzen, was ihm einiges an Arbeit ersparte, aber andererseits auch etwas enttäuschte. Er hatte sein Ziel nicht vergessen, er wollte es ihr nicht leicht machen.

Erleichtert ließ sich Anzu auf ihrem Bett nieder. Sie war noch mal mit einem blauen Auge davongekommen – wortwörtlich. Diese Typen waren zu betrunken gewesen, um so schnell zu laufen wie sie (zudem war sie auch noch überdurchschnittlich sportlich). Sie sog scharf die Luft ein, als sie sich einen kalten Eiswürfel an die Wange hielt. Morgen musste sie wohl oder übel etwas mehr Make-up auflegen, wenn sie nicht wollte, dass jemand ihr Auge so sah. Nun konnte sie nur beten, dass es nicht allzu angeschwollen sein würde. Trotz allem war sie froh, dass nichts schlimmeres passiert war.

Am nächsten Tag erschien sie wieder pünktlich zur Arbeit, aber sie betrat die Kaiba Corp. erst fünf Minuten vor Arbeitsbeginn. Sie wollte nicht wieder Seto Kaiba über den Weg laufen, vor allem, weil ihr Auge doch ein wenig geschwollen war. Allen anderen konnte sie einreden, dass sie gegen eine Tür gelaufen war, doch er würde ihr nicht glauben.

„Guten Morgen", grüßte sie Ito-san schnell und verschwand in der Umkleide für das Personell, wo sie ihre Arbeitskleidung anzog. Sie wollte keine unnötige Aufmerksamkeit erregen. In der nächsten Sekunde riss jemand die Tür auf und Anzu zuckte erschrocken zusammen. Es war Ito-san, die sie mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen ansah.

„Mazaki-san? Ich habe Ihnen doch gestern den Plan gegeben, sie sollen Mokuba heute mit den Hausaufgaben helfen."

Anzus offene Handfläche klatsche gegen ihre Stirn. Na super, ihr zweiter Tag und gleich ein Fehler!

„Es tut mir leid, ich bin heute ein bisschen durch den Wind, ich mache mich sofort auf den Weg!", entschuldigte sich die Brünette und zog sich hastig wieder um. Soviel also zum Meiden der Kaibabrüder.

Anzu versuchte sich eine Ausrede bereit zu legen, doch sie wusste nicht, ob sie bereit war Mokuba anzulügen. Immerhin hatte er sich so sehr für sie eingesetzt. Das Mädchen atmete noch einmal tief durch und klopfte dann an der Tür.

„Guten Morgen, Anzu!", wurde sie freundlich begrüßt. Sie konnte gar nicht anders, als zurück zu lächeln.

„Guten Morgen, Mokuba. Na, wobei soll ich dir helfen?"

Nachdem der Junge ihr erklärt hatte, was sein Privatlehrer von ihm verlangte, nickte Anzu und setzte sich zusammen mit ihm an den Tisch. Zum Glück hatte sie nie Probleme in Biologie gehabt, deswegen war sie äußerst zuversichtlich was die Nachhilfestunde betraf.

„Keine Sorge, Mokuba, das kriegen wir schon hin", ermutigte sie ihn und grinste ihn an. In diesem Moment verblasste Mokubas Lächeln und er musterte Anzu aufmerksam.

„Hey, was ist mit deinem Auge passiert?"

Genau vor dieser Frage hatte sich das Mädchen so gefürchtet. Sofort ließ sie zu, dass ihre Haare ihr tiefer ins Gesicht fielen.

„Ach, nichts weiter. Ich bin nur gegen eine Tür gelaufen… das kommt davon, wenn man das Licht nicht anmacht!", log sie und lachte nervös. Mokuba schwieg, aber er sah nicht so aus, als würde er ihr glauben. Nach einer Weile wandte er sich aber wieder seinen Aufgaben zu und sagte nichts mehr dazu. Anzus Magen verkrampfte sich unangenehm, sie hasste es zu lügen, aber es war diesmal leider nötig gewesen. Sie wollte auf keinen Fall, dass sich jemand Sorgen machte, das war nur eine blöde, aber einmalige Situation gewesen. Sie war nochmal davongekommen und es brachte nichts, wenn sie nun jedem davon erzählte.

Nach der Stunde durfte sie gehen und sich anderen Aufgaben widmen. Sie mochte Mokuba zwar, aber heute wollte sie lieber alleine sein.

„Sag Bescheid, falls du mich wieder brauchst, ich helfe dir gerne", sagte sie, ging zur Tür und winkte dem Jungen zum Abschied.

„Ach, und…", begann Anzu und dachte an das, was sie schon seit drei Tagen sagen wollte, „danke, dass du mir so geholfen hast, Mokuba. Ohne dich hätte ich die Stelle nie bekommen."

Mokuba lächelte nur, anscheinend schien er heute nicht sehr gesprächig zu sein. Irgendwie hatte Anzu das Gefühl, dass es an ihr lag. Sie konnte nicht ahnen, dass Mokuba gerade beschlossen hatte ihr noch einmal zu helfen.

Ein paar Stunden später war Anzu in der Küche beschäftigt. Sie war für den Abwasch zuständig, was ihr nicht wirklich etwas ausmachte. Ab und zu kam ein Angestellter herein, um seine Kaffeetasse ins Waschbecken zu stellen, um die sich die Brünette dann auch gleich kümmerte. Die meiste Zeit hatte sie also nichts zu tun, um die Mittagszeit verließen viele die Firma, um in der Stadt zu essen, was Anzu auch einiges an Arbeit ersparte.

Jemand betrat die Küche und Anzu streckte schon die Hand aus, um der Person das dreckige Geschirr entgegen zu nehmen, doch da merkte sie, dass es Seto Kaiba war – und er hatte weder Tasse noch Teller bei sich.

„K-Kaiba…", stammelte Anzu überrascht. Sie hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass sie ihm heute begegnen würde. Ohne ein Wort zu sagen schritt er auf sie zu, kam ihr gefährlich nahe. Das nächste, was Anzu spürte, war sein fester Griff an ihrem Kinn, der sie zwang zu ihm hoch zu sehen. Ihre Augen weiteten sich, er würde doch nicht…? Sein kühler Blick veränderte sich nicht, als er ihre Haare sanft zur Seite schob und ihr blaues Auge betrachtete.

Sofort schossen Anzu Tränen in die Augen. Wie konnte er sie nur so behandeln, wieso stellte er sie so bloß? Sie versuchte die Tränen wegzublinzeln und als das nichts brachte, schloss sie ihre Augen. Sie hätte Setos Blick ohnehin nicht länger standgehalten.

„Ich möchte, dass du heute vor Feierabend in mein Büro kommst. Wenn du dich drückst, werde ich dich feuern", teilte Kaiba ihr emotionslos mit und ließ sie los. Ohne sie noch einmal anzusehen, drehte er sich um und verließ die Küche.


	7. Out of Control

**Kapitel 6: Out of Control**

Auch wenn es so aussah, als sei er die Ruhe selbst – innerlich kochte er vor Wut. Und es ärgerte ihn, _dass _er wütend war, so paradox das auch klang. Er rauschte zurück in sein Büro und musste dort erst mal Luft schnappen. Seto Kaiba war ein extrem rationaler Mensch, die einzigen Gefühle, die er akzeptierte, waren seine brüderlichen Gefühle für Mokuba. Diese Situation war ihm über den Kopf gewachsen, er wusste nicht, wieso er so reagiert hatte.

Mokuba war nach seiner Nachhilfestunde mit Anzu in sein Büro gestürzt und hatte ihm aufgebracht erzählt, dass Anzu ein blaues Auge hatte. Verwundert hatte Seto ihm erst nicht glauben wollen, aber dann hatte er eingesehen, dass Mokuba keinen Grund zu lügen hatte. Er war es schließlich, der Anzu als Freundin ansah. Selbstverständlich hatte sein Bruder von ihm erwartet, dass er etwas unternahm. Nur was? Seto hatte keine Ahnung, wie man in so einer Situation reagieren sollte. Also hatte er es einfach auf seine Art gemacht.

Nachdenklich sah er aus dem Fenster. Wieso hatte ihn das so aus der Bahn geworfen? Er wusste natürlich, was er Anzu gleich sagen würde, aber so sehr er sich auch anlügen wollte – das war nicht der wahre Grund. Zum ersten Mal im Leben machte sich Seto Kaiba um jemanden anderen Sorgen. Um jemanden, der nicht sein Bruder war.

Ein leises Klopfen holte ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Der Firmenchef hatte gar nicht gemerkt, dass er eine ganze Stunde aus dem Fenster gestarrt hatte, ohne auch nur irgendwas sinnvolles zu tun. Er holte tief Luft und setzte sich an seinen Schreibtisch, tat so, als wäre er schwer beschäftigt.

„Herein", sagte er in gewohnt kühlem Ton und zwang sich, seinen Blick auf die Unterlagen vor sich zu richten, bis Anzu schließlich direkt vor seinem Schreibtisch stand. Seto hätte sich die Mühe gar nicht machen müssen, sie sah ihn ohnehin nicht an. Es war ihr peinlich, sie fühlte sich erniedrigt, er konnte es an ihrer schützenden Haltung sehen – die Arme vor der Brust, die Haare im Gesicht, die Schultern hängend.

„Wie ist das passiert?", fragte er, etwas ruhiger und gefasster. Er war zwar nicht gerade der nette Junge von nebenan, aber er hatte durchaus Taktgefühl. Er wollte Anzu nicht in Grund und Boden stampfen, sie schien schon genug verängstigt zu sein. Beinahe hätte er seine Frage anders formuliert („Wer hat dir das angetan?"), denn er war sich sicher, dass es kein Unfall gewesen war, das würde sogar ein Blinder aus Anzus Verhalten schließen können, aber er wollte ihr die Chance geben, es ihm selber zu erzählen.

Natürlich schwieg Anzu, hielt den Kopf weiterhin gesenkt. Seto war drauf und dran wieder wütend zu werden, er hasste es so behandelt zu werden, aber er versuchte die Dinge aus ihrer Sicht zu sehen. Es gab wohl niemanden, der gerne über sowas reden würde. Er wiederholte seine Frage und diesmal sah das Mädchen auf. Sie hatte wohl gemerkt, dass seine Wut nicht ihr galt.

„Ich… das waren ein paar betrunkene Typen, aber es ist nichts schlimmes passiert, wirklich!", sprudelte es aus ihr heraus. Sie atmete laut aus und anscheinend schien es ihr nun leichter zu fallen, ihn anzusehen. Seto war froh, dass sie ihn nicht angelogen hatte, das hätte einiges schwieriger gemacht.

„Ich finde, ein blaues Auge ist schon schlimm genug", antwortete er und durchbohrte sie mit seinen azurblauen Augen. Ihm fiel auf, dass sie beinahe die gleiche Augenfarbe hatten. Woran dachte er da schon wieder?

„Ich möchte nicht, dass dies noch einmal passiert."

„Es tut mir leid", murmelte Anzu und Kaiba runzelte verwirrt die Stirn. Frauen würde er wohl nie verstehen – wieso entschuldigte sie sich bei ihm? Es war doch überhaupt nicht ihre Schuld.

„Das habe ich gar nicht gemeint, Mazaki", seufzte er und verdrehte die Augen. Selbst in so einer Situation schaffte sie es, ihn aus der Fassung zu bringen.

„Das war kein Vorwurf. Ab heute wirst du von meinem Chauffeur nach Hause gefahren, hast du verstanden? Morgens kommst du allein zur Arbeit, aber abends ist es gefährlicher und ich will nicht, dass du in meiner Firma so rumläufst. Was sollen die Leute denken? Dass ich meine Angestellten schlage?"

Anzus Augen waren weit geöffnet und für einen Moment dachte Kaiba, dass sie gleich in Tränen ausbrechen würde, aber ihr Gesichtsausdruck deutete eher auf Wut hin. Wenn er ehrlich war – so gefiel sie ihm besser. Er hatte absolut keine Ahnung wie man mit weinenden Mädchen umgehen sollte, da war es ihm lieber, wenn sie ihn anschrie, darauf konnte er wenigstens antworten. Wie antwortete man auf Tränen?

„Ich dulde keine Widerrede, Mazaki, dafür ist mit der Ruf meiner Firma zu wichtig. Außerdem müssen wir sowieso durch dein Viertel fahren", sagte er ernst, noch bevor sie etwas erwidern konnte. Resigniert senkte sie den Kopf und zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Wenn's sein muss", flüsterte sie unzufrieden. Er wusste ganz genau, dass er ihren Stolz verletzt hatte, aber er konnte nicht riskieren, dass ihr noch einmal was passierte.

„Schön, wenn das also geklärt ist – nimm den Aufzug und warte in der Tiefgarage auf meinen Fahrer, er sollte jeden Augenblick da sein."

Anzu nickte wortlos und drehte sich um, schritt zur Tür, doch als ihre Hand auf der Klinke lag, drehte sie sich noch einmal zu ihm um und sah ihn an. Seto konnte ihren Blick nicht ergründen, ihr Verhalten war ihm ein Rätsel.

„Hast du mir noch etwas zu sagen?", fragte er ungeduldig, denn er hatte noch eine Menge Arbeit vor sich. Nicht jeder konnte um diese Uhrzeit bereits nach Hause gehen.

„Danke, Kaiba."

Hatte er sich eben verhört? Doch bevor er ihre Worte realisierte, war sie auch schon verschwunden. Hatte ihm Anzu Mazaki gerade eben wirklich gedankt? Er konnte es nicht fassen. Sie hatte ihn nicht angeschrien, sie hatte nicht protestiert… und sie hatte sich bei ihm bedankt. Es fühlte sich seltsam an. Für Seto war das ein abstraktes Wort, er hatte es in seinem Leben nur ein paar Mal ausgesprochen – immer zu Mokuba. Und es war auch immer nur Mokuba gewesen, der ihm gedankt hatte. Wieso war es ausgerechnet dieses Mädchen, von dem er dieses Wort zu hören bekam? Er hatte ihr doch gesagt, dass es für seine Firma war. Kannte sie ihn etwa besser, als er dachte?

Dieses fremde Gefühl fühlte sich ungewohnt an… es war warm und angenehm, aber es war auch beängstigend und lenkte ihn von seiner Arbeit ab. Es lenkte ihn allgemein von allem ab! Seto Kaiba durfte sich keine Fehler erlauben, dafür stand zu viel auf dem Spiel. Er musste aufpassen, er durfte nicht zulassen, dass die Brünette so einen Einfluss auf ihn hatte, das durfte schlicht und einfach nicht passieren. Der Firmenchef durfte auch nicht vergessen, dass sie nur eine von vielen Angestellten war… und nicht jeder wurde von seinem Chauffeur nach Hause kutschiert. Die Sache geriet langsam aber sicher außer Kontrolle, er musste etwas tun. Morgen, beschloss er, würde er wieder andere Saiten aufziehen.

Gefühle hatten in seiner Firma nichts zu suchen.


	8. Stay Away

**Kapitel 7: Stay Away**

Anzu war froh, dass der Fahrer nur nach ihrer Adresse gefragt hatte und nicht daran interessiert war, sie auszufragen. Sein Job war es Befehle auszuführen und keine unnötigen Fragen zu stellen. Gedankenverloren sah sie aus dem Fenster und betrachtete die Häuser, an denen sie vorbeifuhren, aber in Wirklichkeit sah sie ihre Umgebung gar nicht, ihre Gedanken waren immer noch in Kaibas Büro. In Herz klopfte immer noch viel schneller als normal und sie schaffte es einfach nicht, es zu beruhigen. Sie musste sich zusammenreißen und das Ganze noch einmal Revue passieren lassen. Erst die seltsame Situation in der Küche… wieso war Kaiba so ausgetickt? Es konnte ihm doch egal sein, dass sie ein paar betrunkene Männer dumm angemacht hatten, das war nun wirklich nicht seine Sache. Anzu kaufte ihm die Erklärungen nicht ab, jetzt, da sie genauer darüber nachdenken konnte. So schlimm sah ihr Auge nicht aus, es hatte nur Mokuba gemerkt, der neben ihr gesessen hatte. Und genau deswegen – weil Anzu wusste, dass da mehr dahinter steckte – hatte sie ihm gedankt. Es war ihr leichter gefallen als gedacht.

Als der Wagen hielt, bedankte sich das Mädchen höflich und stieg aus. In dem Moment, in dem sie die Tür der Limousine hinter sich zu schlug, beschloss sie, Kaiba eine Chance zu geben. Sie war bereit wieder an seine nette Seite zu glauben. Wenn sie an ihren nächsten Arbeitstag dachte, verspürte sie sogar so etwas wie Freude, denn es kam ihr vor, als hätte sie einen Teil der Mauer durchbrochen, die Seto Kaiba in all den Jahren um sich herum aufgebaut hatte.

Ihr dritter Tag fing ohne Probleme an. Sie erreichte ihren Arbeitsort pünktlich und ertappte sich dabei, wie sie in der Eingangshalle nach Seto Ausschau hielt. Doch er war wahrscheinlich schon in seinem Büro. Sie konnte es sich nicht erklären, aber seit gestern fühlte sie eine seltsame Verbindung zu Kaiba. Es kam nicht oft vor, dass sich jemand Sorgen um sie machte (normalerweise lag es einfach daran, dass sie nicht oft in großen Schwierigkeiten steckte) und sie war sich fast sicher, dass es genau dieses Gefühl war, mit dem Kaiba nicht klarkam. Jedes andere Gefühl würde sein Verhalten nicht erklären.

Anzu begab sich zur Umkleide und begann dann ihren Arbeitstag.

Mit jeder Stunde wuchs ihre Enttäuschung. Sie hatte Kaiba heute nicht einmal im Vorbeigehen gesehen, es war fast, als würde er sich vor ihr verstecken oder sie absichtlich meiden. Aber das war doch absurd, dafür hatte er gar keinen Grund! Anzu sah bestimmt Gespenster, er war sicherlich nur schwer beschäftigt.

Um sechzehn Uhr hatte Anzu Feierabend. Es war noch hell und sie wusste nicht, ob der Fahrer auf sie wartete, also beschloss sie in der Tiefgarage nachzusehen und ihm zu sagen, dass sie sehr dankbar war, aber heute alleine nach Hause gehen konnte. Sie benutzte den Fahrstuhl und als sie unten ankam, stand da tatsächlich die gleiche schwarze Limousine bereit. Hastig öffnete sie die hintere Tür.

„Guten Tag! Ich denke, dass ich heute alleine nach Hause gehen kann, es ist noch hell und…" Sie brach mitten im Satz ab, als sie sah, wer da auf dem Rücksitz saß.

„Versuch es erst gar nicht, Mazaki. Er hat einen direkten Befehl von mir bekommen und an den wird er sich halten, egal ob es hell ist oder nicht."

Seto sah sie nicht an, hielt die Arme verschränkt und sah extrem genervt aus. Anzu bewegte sich nicht, für sie war es immer noch ein Schock Kaiba zu sehen, nachdem sie den ganzen Tag darauf gewartet hatte.

„Steig endlich ein!", forderte er sie auf, sah sie aber immer noch nicht an und deutete seinem Chauffeur an, dass er den Motor starten sollte. Schnell stieg Anzu ein und schlug die Tür hinter sich zu.

Eine unangenehme Stille trat ein. Seto war allen Anscheins nicht daran interessiert mit ihr zu plaudern und Anzu fragte sich, womit sie sich sein kühles Verhalten verdient hatte.

„Damit eins klar ist", sagte Seto ernst und durchbrach die Stille, als sie bereits den Großteil des Weges hinter sich gebracht hatten, „halte dich nicht für etwas Besonderes, ich habe dir gestern genau gesagt wieso ich das tue und das meine ich auch so."

Der kalte Unterton in seiner Stimme ließ Anzu beinahe zusammenzucken. Er war auf einmal wieder so unnahbar und unfreundlich, was das Mädchen total verwirrte. Was war nur los mit ihm?

„Ist gut", murmelte sie und krallte ihre Finger unsicher in ihre Hose. Aus seinem Verhalten wurde sie einfach nicht schlau, egal wie oft sie es analysierte.

„Außerdem weiß ich, wieso du das hier machst."

Dieser Satz überraschte Anzu und brachte sie dazu, wieder in seine Richtung zu sehen. Kaiba blickte weiterhin stur aus dem Fenster. Sie schwieg, wartete, dass er fortfuhr. Doch was er zu sagen hatte, traf Anzu wie ein Schlag.

„Ich kann deinen Traum jederzeit beenden, ich hoffe dessen bist du dir bewusst."

Es fühlte sich an, als hätte Seto seine Hand um Anzus Herz gelegt und fest zugedrückt. Dem Mädchen verschlug es den Atem. Kaiba hatte zwar nur das ausgesprochen, was sie von Anfang an gewusst hatte, aber aus seinem Mund klang es noch viel grausamer.

„Wieso sagst du sowas?", flüsterte sie, noch immer erschüttert. Konnte Kaiba wirklich so kaltherzig sein? War das wirklich die Person, der sie gestern noch gedankt hatte?

Sie erhielt keine Antwort, da der Wagen vor ihrem Haus hielt. Ehrlich gesagt war sie froh, denn sie hatte keine Lust auch nur eine Minute länger mit Kaiba in einem Raum (oder Auto) zu sitzen. Wortlos stieg sie aus und schlug die Tür vielleicht ein wenig zu fest zu.

Was Anzu fühlte war eine Mischung aus Verzweiflung, Wut und Enttäuschung. Ihre Haustür schloss sie ebenfalls einen Tick zu fest und erntete ein empörtes Rufen ihrer Mutter.

„Tut mir leid!", rief sie zurück und versuchte so fröhlich wie möglich zu klingen, auch wenn sie sich gar nicht so fühlte. Sie eilte in ihr Zimmer und warf sich aufs Bett. Die nächsten fünf Minuten schlug sie auf ihr Kissen ein, was zumindest nicht weh tat und nicht zu hören war. Mit aller Kraft kämpfte sie gegen die Tränen an, denn sie hatte nicht vor wegen Seto Kaiba zu weinen, so sehr er sie auch mit seinen Worten verletzt hatte. Er war es einfach nicht wert.

Vielleicht war Yugis Idee gar nicht so gut gewesen, vielleicht sollte sie es einfach an einer Tanzschule hier in Japan versuchen, auch wenn das nicht das selbe war. Sie wusste nicht, ob sie morgen ganz normal zur Arbeit gehen konnte, nachdem was passiert war. Hatte er ihr nicht eben klar gemacht, dass er nur auf den kleinsten Fehler wartete, damit er sie rausschmeißen konnte? Hatte das alles überhaupt noch einen Sinn? Außerdem verstand Anzu Kaibas Motiv immer noch nicht. Sie würde es herausfinden – nur ihres Stolzes wegen – und dann kündigen.

Fühle er sich jetzt besser? Kaiba konnte es nicht eindeutig sagen, aber er redete es sich ein. Er hatte Anzu von sich gestoßen, ihr klar gemacht, dass sie ihm vollkommen egal war und das war gut so – zumindest war das, was sein Verstand ihm sagte. Und bis jetzt hatte er immer auf seinen Verstand gehört. Das Mädchen war wirklich eine Bedrohung für seine Gefühlswelt und was Seto Kaiba nicht verstand, das konnte er nicht akzeptieren. Er hatte nicht vor ihren Traum zu ruinieren, schließlich hatte er dazu keinen Grund, immerhin hatte sie bis jetzt keine Probleme gemacht, aber er wollte sicher gehen, dass sie diese Möglichkeit in Betracht zog. Sie sollte klar die Regeln kennen und sich an sie halten – und eine davon war sich von ihm fern zu halten.


	9. In Hope of Answers

**Kapitel 8: In Hope of Answers**

Sichtbar unmotiviert betrat Anzu am nächsten Tag die Kaiba Corp. Sie war müde, denn sie hatte alles andere als gut geschlafen. Doch sie war entschlossen, sie wollte an ihrem Plan festhalten. Sie würde von hier verschwinden, sobald sie wusste was es mit Kaibas Verhalten auf sich hatte. Er hatte bestimmt seine Gründe, denn Seto Kaiba tat nichts unüberlegt.

Es überraschte sie, ihn in der Eingangshalle zu sehen. Er war in ein Gespräch mit Mokuba vertieft, der aber so aussah, als sei er in Eile. Ständig versuchte er sich von Seto loszureißen und erst als dieser Anzu entdeckte, verabschiedete er sich von seinem jüngeren Bruder und machte sich auf in sein Büro – ohne sie zu grüßen oder auch nur länger anzusehen. Mokuba winkte Anzu zu, doch diese hatte keine Chance zurück zu winken, denn der Kleine flitzte regelrecht an ihr vorbei.

Man musste kein großer Menschenkenner sein, um Setos Verhalten erklären zu können. Er mochte zwar ein großer Firmenleiter und Duellant sein, aber in Zwischenmenschlichen Beziehungen schaffte er es einfach nicht diskret und subtil zu sein. Wäre da nicht die Bitterkeit, die Anzu seit gestern begleitete, würde sie das wahrscheinlich sogar unterhaltsam finden.

Er war absichtlich in die Eingangshalle gekommen, um zu sehen, ob sie zur Arbeit kam. Wahrscheinlich hatte er damit gerechnet, dass sie gar nicht mehr erschien. Aber so einfach wollte sie es ihm nicht machen. Wenn er Krieg wollte, dann konnte er ihn haben!

In seinem Büro fühlte er sich am sichersten. Er hatte einen Überblick über fast alle Räume in seiner Firma, doch keiner konnte ihn beobachten, wenn er das nicht wollte. Nicht einmal in seinem Zimmer in der Villa fühlte er sich so wohl. Hier hatte er etwas zu tun, hier war er in seiner Welt.

Aber das hatte auch schlechte Seiten – denn hier ließ er Gedanken zu, die falsch waren und ihn immer wieder verwirrten. Aber er würde an seinem Plan festhalten. Jedenfalls war Anzu heute zur Arbeit gekommen, was ihn ehrlich gesagt ziemlich erleichterte. Er hatte gefürchtet, dass er mit seinen Worten vielleicht ein wenig zu weit gegangen war. Doch nun konnte er noch einmal von vorn anfangen und so tun, als wäre das alles nie passiert. Zwar würde Anzu weiterhin nach Hause gefahren werden, aber alles andere war wieder beim Alten. Er war nur ihr Chef und sie nur seine Angestellte.

Anzu begegnete Kaiba an diesem Tag nicht mehr und diesmal war sie froh darüber. Sie wollte zwar herausfinden, wieso er sie so behandelte, aber im Moment ließ sie sich von zu vielen Emotionen lenken, sie konnte nicht klar denken. So würde sie eine schlagkräftige Diskussion mit Kaiba nicht überstehen, sie musste sich erst genau überlegen, wie sie vorgehen sollte.

Deswegen verbrachte sie die nächsten Tage nur damit, ihre Arbeit anständig zu erledigen. Sie schaffte es perfekt ihre Gefühle zu verbergen, keiner ihrer Mitarbeiter merkte, dass etwas nicht stimmte.

Auch am nächsten Tag veränderte sich nichts. Sie sah Kaiba nicht, arbeitete eifrig und ließ sich abends nach Hause bringen. Ihre erste Woche war vorbei und Anzu freute sich auf das Wochenende, ein wenig Erholung konnte sie wirklich gebrauchen. Auch wenn sie Seto zwei Tage lang nicht gesehen hatte, sie hatte trotzdem seine Anwesenheit gespürt, durch die ganzen Kameras hatte sie sich beobachtet gefühlt. Deswegen hatte sie sich besonders viel Mühe gegeben so fröhlich wie möglich zu wirken, Kaiba sollte nicht denken, dass er es geschafft hatte sie zu verletzen.

Am Samstag traf sich Anzu mit Yugi, der sehr neugierig war und alles über ihre erste Woche in der Kaiba Corp. wissen wollte. Das Mädchen hätte gerne mit jemandem über die Geschehnisse geredet, aber sie brachte es nicht übers Herz, Yugi die Wahrheit zu erzählen. Schließlich hatte er sie so sehr motiviert und jetzt wollte sie trotzdem aufgeben. Also ließ sie die ganze Geschichte mit Kaiba aus und erzählte ihm nur von ihrer Aufgaben und den Nachhilfestunden mit Mokuba.

Kaum hatte das Wochenende angefangen, so war es auch schon wieder vorbei. Grummelnd fragte sich Anzu, wieso es nicht andersrum sein konnte – zwei Arbeitstage und fünf Tage Wochenende. Jetzt, da sie wusste wie es war zu arbeiten, konnte sie Jonouchi nur zustimmen, der diesen Wunsch schon einige Male geäußert hatte.

Zum Glück fing ihr Tag erst mittags und mit einem neuen Plan an. Anzu durfte erfreut feststellen, dass sie gleich zu Mokuba sollte. Schon etwas besser gelaunt, fuhr sie mit dem Aufzug nach oben in sein Büro (Anzu fand es immer noch seltsam, dass so ein kleiner Junge schon in der Firma seines Bruders arbeiten durfte und sogar sein eigenes Büro hatte, aber das war schließlich nicht ihre Sache). Sie klopfte an der Tür und öffnete sie, als sie herein gebeten wurde.

„Hallo Mokuba!", grüßte sie und auf ihren Lippen erschien das erste Mal seit ein paar Tagen ein ehrliches Lächeln.

„Morgen, Anzu", gähnte er zurück und rieb sich die Augen. „Ich mag Montage nicht!"

Kichernd setzte sich das Mädchen neben ihn. Es war bereits Mittag und er war immer noch müde.

„Da haben wir was gemeinsam. Na, was machen wir heute?"

Mokuba öffnete den Mund und senkte den Blick. Er wollte etwas sagen, wusste aber nicht, wie er es ausdrücken sollte. Zögernd sah er wieder auf und spielte nervös mit seinen Fingern.

„Na ja… eigentlich brauche ich heute keine Nachhilfe", gab er leise zu und erntete nur einen verdutzten Blick von Anzu. Sie wartete darauf, dass er ihr erklärte, wobei sie ihm stattdessen helfen sollte.

„Ich habe Seto nur gesagt, dass ich dich heute brauche… eigentlich wollte ich nur mit dir reden."

„Und worüber?", fragte Anzu, sichtlich verwirrt.

„Ich möchte dich etwas fragen. Und ich möchte eine ehrliche Antwort."

Anzus Alarmglocken läuteten. Ein stechendes Gefühl machte sich in ihrem Magen breit, denn sie wusste, dass Mokubas Frage ihr ganz sicher nicht gefallen würde, wenn er es schon so formulierte. Trotz allem nickte sie und wartete auf den Schlag.

„Was ist zwischen dir und Seto vorgefallen?"

„Wie kommst du auf die Idee, dass überhaupt etwas vorgefallen ist?", fragte Anzu mit unnatürlich hoher Stimme und vielleicht einen Tick zu schnell. Auffälliger ging es wohl nicht.

„Er verhält sich seltsam. Immer wenn ich deinen Namen erwähne, zuckt er zusammen und blockt ab – noch mehr als sonst, versteht sich. Ich dachte wirklich, dass du zu ihm durchdringen könntest, weil er so anders war, gleich nachdem du angefangen hast hier zu arbeiten. Aber jetzt ist er wieder so abweisend… ich will nur wissen, wieso er sich so verhält."

Trotz der Situation kam Anzu nicht umhin zu bewundern wie intelligent dieses Kind war. Er war noch im Grundschulalter, aber durch die vielen Schicksalsschläge schien er seinen Altersgenossen in Sachen Reife weit voraus zu sein. Ihre Lippen verzogen sich zu einem traurigen Lächeln.

„Weißt du, das wüsste ihr auch gerne. Ich habe keine Ahnung was passiert ist, ehrlich."

Mokuba sah sie eine Weile still schweigend an. Selbstverständlich glaubte er ihr, ihre traurigen Augen verrieten ihm aber auch, dass da noch mehr dahinter steckte.

„Er hat dich verletzt, nicht wahr?"

Anzu presste stark die Lippen zusammen und überlegte, was sie darauf antworten sollte. Schließlich nickte sie und zuckte leicht mit den Schultern, um die Sache etwas abzuschwächen. Mokuba musste nicht wissen, dass es sich nicht um eine gewohnte und typische Beleidigung gehandelt hatte.

„Das tut mir leid, Anzu. Er ist mein Ein und Alles, aber manchmal wünsche ich mir, dass er ein paar Dinge an sich verändern würde. Für sein eigenes Wohl."

Anzu verstand genau, was Mokuba meinte und für einen Moment verspürte sie sogar Mitleid für Seto, doch sofort tauchten wieder Bilder von ihrem Gespräch in der Limousine auf und das Gefühl verschwand Sekunden später, wurde wieder durch die altbekannte Bitterkeit ersetzt.

„Ist schon okay, Mokuba. Aber ich glaube nicht, dass ich zu ihm durchdringen kann, da muss ich dich enttäuschen. Ich mache nur meine Arbeit und in ein paar Monaten verschwinde ich von hier."

Der Junge nickte, auch wenn ihm das nicht gefiel. Er musste es akzeptieren.

„Wir haben noch ein bisschen Zeit, wenn du möchtest, kann ich dir ein paar Entwürfe für ein neues Kaibaland zeigen, einige der Attraktionen sind echt spitze!"

Lächelnd nickte Anzu. Sie war froh, dass sie nun nicht mehr über Seto reden musste und sich angenehmeren Sachen widmen durfte.

Sie betrachtete gerade den Entwurf für eine neue Achterbahn, als das Telefon klingelte.

„Ja? Okay, verstehe. Na klar. Was? J-ja, okay…"

Mokuba hatte keine zehn Sekunden für das Telefonat gebraucht und Anzu konnte sich schon denken, wer angerufen hatte. Der Meister des Kurzfassens.

„Anzu, Seto will, dass du in sein Büro kommst. Und er…", sagte Mokuba und seine Wangen liefen leicht rosa an, „… möchte, dass du dich hübsch machst."


	10. When the Walls Go Down

**Kapitel 9: When the Walls Go Down**

Kaiba war verrückt. Anders konnte sich Anzu das alles nicht mehr erklären. Er war sicherlich in seiner Villa ausgerutscht und hatte sich den Kopf gestoßen, denn dieses Verhalten war sogar für den unberechenbaren Seto Kaiba _sehr_ merkwürdig.

Das Mädchen stand vor dem Spiegel und kämmte sich die Haare mit ihrem kleinen, roten Kamm, den sie noch heute Morgen in ihrer Handtasche verstaut hatte. Sie musste ebenfalls verrückt sein. Jede Faser ihres Körpers schrie ihr zu, dass sie ein Vollidiot war und das nicht tun sollte. Kaiba wollte, dass sie sich hübsch machte, das konnte doch nur eins heißen! Und sie war auch noch so blöd und führte diesen Befehl aus. Anders gesehen konnte das natürlich auch ihre Chance sein herauszufinden, was mit Kaiba passiert war, deswegen war Anzu bereit das Risiko einzugehen.

Aufgeregt klopfte sie an seiner Bürotür.

„Herein."

Knarrend öffnete sich die weiße Tür und Anzu trat ein. Verwirrt schweifte ihr Blick durch den Raum und blieb an jeder einzelnen Person hängen, die am großen, runden Tisch saß. Es waren fünf Männer und sie alle trugen Anzüge. Es war nicht schwer zu erraten, dass dies Kaibas Kunden waren. Alle, samt Seto, drehten sich zu Anzu um und musterten sie, was der Brünetten nach einer Weile ziemlich unangenehm war. Jetzt verstand sie zwar, wieso sie sich hatte hübsch machen sollen, aber immer noch nicht, was Seto von ihr wollte.

„Entschuldigen Sie mich für einen Moment, meine Herren, ich muss ein paar Worte mit meiner Assistentin wechseln." Mit einem Kopfnicken entschuldigte sich Kaiba , schob Anzu wieder aus seinem Büro und schloss die Tür hinter sich.

„Assistentin? Kaiba, was soll das?", zischte Anzu verwirrt, doch ihr Instinkt sagte ihr, dass es besser war, wenn sie nicht allzu laut sprach.

„Hör zu. Das ist ein verdammt wichtiges Meeting. Von allen, die in diesem Raum sitzen hängt die Zukunft der Kaiba Corp. ab! Ich will, dass du anwesend bist, meinen Gästen Kaffee anbietest und dabei… nun ja…" Verlegen senkte Seto den Kopf. Anzu konnte es nicht glauben, Kaiba wurde unsicher! Es gab nur wenige Sachen, die ihn aus der Bahn warfen und Anzu wusste genau, was jemanden wie Kaiba in Verlegenheit bringen konnte. Sie verstand auch seine Bitte.

„Eine Runde Senioren bezirzen, na wenn's weiter nichts ist", sagte Anzu und ihre Worte erzielten den gewünschten Effekt: Kaiba sah wieder auf, diesmal verwirrt. Er wusste nicht was er mit der Ironie in Anzus Worten anfangen sollte.

„Dann machst du's?"

Kaiba war zwar nie einer, der für seinen Humor bekannt war, aber Anzu hatte doch gedacht, dass ihr Satz ihm wenigstens ein müdes Lächeln entlocken würde. Fehlanzeige. Anscheinend war die Lage wirklich ernst.

„Ich weiß nicht", sagte sie ruhig und zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Ich bin dein Chef und das ist ein direkter Befehl!"

Wütend funkelte das Mädchen den Brünetten an. Sie verschränkte die Arme, doch diesmal nicht, weil sie Schutz brauchte, sondern weil sie sonst vielleicht ausgeholt und Kaiba eine Ohrfeige verpasst hätte.

„Du denkst, dass man mit Macht alles regeln kann! Weißt du was, Kaiba? Du bist ein elender Feigling, der sich hinter seiner Position und seinem Geld versteckt. Aber leider muss ich dich enttäuschen… ich falle nicht mehr auf deine blöden Tricks rein, ich hab genug davon. Ich bin nicht deine Marionette, mit der du machen kannst was du willst! Ich bin nicht auf dich angewiesen, ich komm auch sehr gut alleine zurecht. Kleiner Fehler in deinem tollen Plan, was? Ich bin kein schutzloses Mädchen und ich kann mich sehr gut wehren! Diesmal bist du auf mich angewiesen und anstatt Befehle zu erteilen, würde ich es an deiner Stelle mal anders versuchen. Wie? Streng dein Köpfchen an, Kaiba!"

Geräuschvoll atmete Anzu aus. Sie fühlte sich um einiges besser, sie hatte ihre ganze Wut in diesen Monolog gelegt und nun war sie wieder ruhiger und gefasster.

Kaiba starrte sie an, brachte kein Wort über die Lippen. Noch nie hatte ihm ein Mädchen so etwas an den Kopf geworfen, noch nie hatte er sowas zugelassen. Vollkommen unfähig sich zu rühren, stand er da und sah Anzu geschockt an. Viel zu spät merkte er, was er da eigentlich angerichtet hatte. Wieso machten ihm ihre Worte etwas aus? Wieso konnte er sie nicht einfach ignorieren? Das war doch sein Ziel gewesen – sie loszuwerden!

Zähneknirschend überlegte er, wie er antworten konnte. Er versuchte seine Wut zu sammeln, um sie genauso anzuschreien, aber aus irgendeinem Grund konnte er das nicht. Sie hatte an seinem Gewissen gekratzt und er brachte einfach kein Wort heraus.

Anzu schien sein Schweigen als Zeichen der Kapitulation anzusehen und er konnte die Enttäuschung in ihren Augen sehen. Sie schüttelte leicht den Kopf, als würde sie für sein Verhalten keine Worte mehr finden und wandte sich dann von ihm ab. Seto reagierte instinktiv. Als sie begann sich von ihm zu entfernen, packte er sie am Handgelenk und hielt sie auf.

Sein Herz klopfte, als er den Satz in seinen Gedanken formulierte. Wie sollte er das nur über die Lippen bringen?

„Lass mich los", meinte Anzu und versuchte sich aus seinem Griff zu lösen.

„Anzu, ich brauche deine Hilfe. Bitte."

Es war kaum mehr als ein Flüstern, aber sie verstand jedes Wort, auch wenn es sich noch so unwirklich anhörte. Sie wusste, dass Seto Kaiba noch nie jemanden um Hilfe gebeten hatte und schon gar nicht ein Mädchen, gegenüber dem er nie viel Sympathie gezeigt hatte.

Anzu hatte das Unmögliche geschafft, sie war wirklich zu ihm durchgedrungen. Dabei hatte sie Mokuba erst vor ein paar Minuten gesagt, dass sie das nicht konnte.

Seto ließ sie immer noch nicht los, fast als ob er Angst hätte, dass sie seine Worte ignorieren und gehen würde. Anzu wusste, dass wenn sie ihn genauso verletzen wollte, wie er sie verletzt hatte, musste sie jetzt wirklich gehen. Sie versuchte sich dazu zu zwingen, aber sie schaffte es nicht.

Setos Bitte wahr ehrlich gewesen und Anzu konnte sich vorstellen, wie schwer es ihm gefallen war so etwas auszusprechen. Sie konnte nicht einfach so gehen, auch wenn es vermutlich einfacher gewesen wäre.

Es fühlte sich seltsam an. Zum ersten Mal hatte er sie beim Vornamen angesprochen. Kein unfreundliches ‚Mazaki', sondern ein sanft gehauchtes ‚Anzu'. Doch sie durfte nicht vergessen, was er ihr gesagt hatte. Sie glaubte nicht daran, dass sich ein Mensch so plötzlich ändern konnte, deswegen durfte sie ihre Vorsicht nicht ablegen. Kaiba war immer noch ein arroganter Kerl, der ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken ihren Traum zerstören könnte.

Sein zweifelnder Blick verschaffte ihr eine gewisse Genugtuung. Schließlich beschloss sie ihn von seiner Qual zu erlösen.

„Na gut, ich werde dir helfen. Warum nicht gleich so?"

Seto atmete erleichtert aus. Als er merkte, dass er sie immer noch festhielt, ließ er ihr Handgelenk wie von der Tarantel gestochen los und drehte sich zur Tür. Er wusste, dass er noch etwas sagen musste, noch ein Wort, um vielleicht mit Anzu Frieden zu schließen (wollte er das überhaupt? Sie sollte sich doch von ihm fernhalten!), aber er hatte genug gesagt, er konnte sich nicht auch noch bedanken.

Sein Tonfall wurde wieder professionell und sachlich.

„Ich verlasse mich auf dich. Für die nächsten paar Minuten solltest du mich höflicher ansprechen, alles andere wäre zu auffällig. Ich will nicht, dass mir später nachgesagt wird ich hätte ein Verhältnis mit meiner Assistentin, die eigentlich gar nicht meine Assistentin ist."

Seto merkte nicht, dass er Anzu indirekt wieder beleidigte, doch das Mädchen biss die Zähne zusammen und ignorierte es einfach. Seto Kaiba würde sich nie ganz ändern, das musste sie akzeptieren.

Sie hatte aber gerade am eigenen Leib erfahren, dass sich hinter der scheinbar undurchdringbaren Mauer ein Garten befand, in dem sich wiederrum seltene Blumen befanden, die aber nur blühten, wenn man sich richtig um sie kümmerte.


	11. Words Have a Meaning

**Kapitel 10: Words Have a Meaning**

So langsam glaubte Anzu, dass sie Seto zu viel versprochen hatte. Jetzt, da wieder alle Blicke auf ihr ruhten, wurde sie nervös. Sie hätte kein Problem damit gehabt vor diesen Leuten zu tanzen, aber während sie ihnen Kaffee eingoss, fühlte sie sich sehr unsicher. Ein paar Mal hätte sie sogar beinahe das heiße Getränk verschüttet.

Sie bot Kaiba ebenfalls noch eine Tasse Kaffee an, doch er winkte ab ohne sie anzusehen. Er war vollkommen vertieft in das Gespräch mit einem der Firmenleiter. Anzu kannte zwar grob die Regeln von Duel Monsters, aber wie man so eine Firma leitete, wusste sie nicht. Umso interessanter war es für sie, Kaibas Monolog zu zuhören, auch wenn sie kaum etwas davon verstand. Es war einfach faszinierend, wie sehr er sich für seine Arbeit einsetzte. Es gab nur zwei Dinge, für die Seto Kaiba alles tun würde – Mokuba und die Kaiba Corp. Er hatte also so etwas wie eine Leidenschaft, man musste nur genauer hinsehen. Anzu konnte das nur allzu gut verstehen, denn sie selbst wusste genau, wie es war, wenn man für einen Traum kämpfte.

Unwillkürlich musste sie wieder daran denken, wie sehr Kaiba sie verletzt hatte. Wollte er wirklich ihren Traum zerstören? Er, der so lange für seinen gekämpft hatte? Wenn sie darüber nachdachte, schien es fast unwahrscheinlich. Hätte er es nicht laut ausgesprochen, hätte sie so einen Gedanken einfach von sich weggeschoben. Anzu begann zu zweifeln. War eine Kündigung wirklich die beste Lösung?

„Mazaki-san?"

Erschrocken fuhr Anzu aus ihren Gedanken und der Kaffee schwappte aus der Tasse, die sie gerade in der Hand hielt. Alle Anwesenden sahen sie verwirrt an, doch das merkte sie nicht, denn sie blickte direkt in Setos Augen. Sie war so in Gedanken versunken gewesen, dass sie nicht gemerkt hatte wie sie Kaiba die ganze Zeit angestarrt hatte. Sein Gesicht zeigte keine Reaktion, aber Anzu wusste genau, dass er sich unwohl fühlen musste. Schnell stellte sie die Tasse auf dem Tisch ab und verbeugte sich.

„Tut mir leid, ich war nur in Gedanken."

Das Mädchen spürte, wie ihre Wangen glühten. Es war ihr verdammt peinlich! Wie konnte sie sich so gehen lassen? Ihr Herz klopfte, als sie wieder aufsah. Die Männer hatten sich wieder ihrem Geschäft zugewandt und Seto sah sie weiterhin nicht an. Jetzt wunderte Anzu das auch gar nicht, schließlich hatte sie ihn minutenlang angestarrt!

Seufzend wollte sie sich gerade auf einen Stuhl setzten, als sie eine Hand an ihrem Oberschenkel spürte. Panik stieg in ihr auf und verwirrt drehte sie sich um. Doch der Mann sah sie nicht an, redete einfach weiter mit seinen Arbeitskollegen. Im nächsten Moment hörte Anzu, wie jemand ruckartig aufstand. Es war Kaiba, dessen Augen wütend funkelten. Er sah eindeutig in ihre Richtung.

Anzu handelte instinktiv: sie holte ein Taschentuch aus ihrer Tasche und drückte es in die Hand des Mannes, der drauf und dran war unter ihren Rock zu fahren. Sofort nahm sie es wieder zurück und sagte laut, sodass auch alle sie hörten:

„Oh, vielen Dank! Sie haben Recht, der Kaffee ist auf meinem Bein gelandet… wenn sie mich entschuldigen, ich bin gleich wieder da!" Hastig strich sie ein paar Mal mit dem Taschentuch über ihren Schoß, schenkte den Herren eine letztes, entzückendes Lächeln und eilte aus dem Büro.

Mit wild klopfendem Herzen lehnte sich Anzu an die Wand. Sie wusste selbst nicht, wieso sie so gehandelt hatte. Kaiba hätte den Übeltäter im Handumdrehen aus dem Gebäude werfen können, aber sie hatte es nicht zugelassen. Es stand viel zu viel auf dem Spiel, sie wollte nicht, dass Kaiba ihr bis ans Ende ihres Lebens vorwarf, dass die Kaiba Corp. wegen ihr das Geschäft des Jahrhunderts nicht hatte beenden können.

Es wunderte sie allerdings, dass er anscheinend dazu bereit gewesen war ihr zu helfen. Noch mehr wunderte sie aber, dass er sie so sehr beobachtet hatte. Niemandem außer ihm war dieser ungewollte Handgriff aufgefallen. Bis zum Ende des Meetings verbarrikadierte sich Anzu in der Damentoilette.

In ihm tobte ein Sturm aus Gefühlen. Er wollte diesem lüsternen, alten Sack die Meinung geigen! Doch er durfte nicht. Er musste sich zusammenreißen und dieses Treffen mit eiserner Maske beenden. Immer wieder ballte er die Hände zu Fäusten oder krallte sie in seine Hose, aber er ließ sich nicht ein einziges Mal etwas anmerken.

Wenn er das gewusst hätte, dann hätte er Anzu nie um so einen Gefallen gebeten. Da schickte er sie jeden Tag mit seiner Limousine nach Hause und dann passierte wieder etwas, direkt vor seiner Nase. Kaiba fühlte sich schuldig.

Zwischen Wut und Schuld befand sich auch noch… Dankbarkeit. Er konnte sich zwar nicht erklären, wieso um alles in der Welt Anzu so etwas für ihn getan hatte, aber er wusste es zu schätzen. Und deswegen brach er die Versammlung nicht ab, denn dann wäre Anzus Mühe vollkommen umsonst gewesen. Seto hatte keine Ahnung, wie er seine Schuld begleichen konnte.

Er wusste genau, wo sie war. Es war nicht schwer zu erraten, da dies der einzige Ort war, an dem es keine Überwachungskameras gab. Er öffnete die Tür zur Toilette und lauschte. Kein Ton drang an seine Ohren.

„Anzu?"

Es fühlte sich seltsam an, ihren Namen ein weiteres Mal auszusprechen. Seltsam, aber nicht schlecht. Er hörte, wie eine der Türen aufging und Anzu herauskam. Ihr Blick war gesenkt und er konnte nicht sagen, ob sie geweint hatte. Die Schuldgefühle nagten mehr denn je an ihm.

Wortlos schritt sie an ihm vorbei, steuerte auf sein Büro zu. Ja, ein Klo war wirklich nicht der richtige Ort, um zu reden.

Kaiba bot ihr einen Stuhl an, doch sie lehnte kopfschüttelnd ab. Sie hatte wohl nicht vor lange darüber zu reden. Es dämmerte bereits und Anzu hatte schon seit ein paar Stunden Feierabend, aber sie hatte trotzdem gewartet. Seto wusste genau, dass es an ihm war das Wort zu ergreifen.

„Ich weiß gar nicht, was ich zuerst sagen soll…" Sehr guter Anfang, Mr Kaiba, wirklich. Er schüttelte den Kopf und räusperte sich.

„Wieso hast du das gemacht?" Es war immer einfacher Fragen zu stellen, als von sich aus etwas zu sagen. Anzu sah ihn ungläubig an. War das denn nicht offensichtlich?

„Weil ich meine Versprechen halte, Kaiba. Ich habe gesagt, dass ich dir helfe… ich möchte nicht für den Untergang deiner Firma verantwortlich sein", erwiderte Anzu und die Kälte in ihrer Stimme brachte das Fass zum überlaufen.

Seto stand so ruckartig auf, dass sein Stuhl nach hinten rollte und gegen die Glasscheibe krachte. Seine Faust landete auf dem Schreibtisch und für einen Moment hieß er den Schmerz willkommen, der durch seine Hand zuckte. Er half ihm wieder klarer zu denken, doch er konnte die folgenden Worte nicht mehr aufhalten. Sie sprudelten einfach aus ihm heraus.

„Wie soll ich dich beschützen, wenn du es nicht zulässt?! Direkt vor meiner Nase… ich hätte dieses Schwein rausschmeißen sollen!"

Mit weit geöffneten Augen starrte Anzu Kaiba an. Sie konnte nicht glauben, dass er das eben gesagt hatte. Er wollte sie beschützen? Wieso, zum Teufel, wollte er sie beschützen?! In diesem Moment fühlte sie so viel Sympathie für Seto wie noch nie. In diesem Moment wurde Anzu klar, dass Seto aus reinem Selbstschutz so grausame Dinge gesagt hatte. Das alles war eine Lüge gewesen. Seto Kaiba hatte Gefühle, aber er wehrte sich mit all seiner Macht gegen sie. Das unfassbare war, dass er für _sie_ Gefühle hegte… was auch immer das für Gefühle sein mochten. Er wollte sie beschützen, er hätte beinahe die Zukunft seiner Firma ruiniert, nur weil ein Lustmolch sie am Oberschenkel berührt hatte.

Ohne nachzudenken, ging sie um seinen Schreibtisch herum und blieb direkt vor ihm stehen. Sie merkte genau, dass er ein wenig zurückwich, verwirrt über seine eigenen Worte und diese Situation. Aber Anzu ließ ihm keinen Fluchtweg, sie breitete die Arme aus legte sie um seinen Körper, drückte ihn sanft an sich.

„Danke, Seto. Du weißt gar nicht, wie viel mir deine Worte bedeuten."


	12. Lights Out

**Kapitel 11: Lights Out**

Seto war unfähig sich zu rühren. In seinem Kopf hämmerte es und sein Herz klopfte so laut, dass Anzu es mit Sicherheit hören musste. Er konnte nicht fassen, dass sie ihn gerade umarmte. So sanft, wie ihn noch nie jemand umarmt hatte. Wärme ging von ihr aus, Wärme, die ihn vollkommen erfüllte. Der Duft ihres Haars stieg ihm in die Nase; es roch nach Pfirsich. Noch nie hatte Seto so etwas berauschendes gerochen.

Er hob langsam die Arme und fühlte, wie sich Anzus Körper anspannte. Sie erwartete wohl, dass er die Umarmung erwiderte… aber das konnte er nicht. Behutsam, aber bestimmt drückte er sie von sich weg. Er bemerkte die Enttäuschung in ihren Augen, als sie den Blick senkte und verlegen einen Schritt zurück wich.

„Tut mir leid", murmelte sie. Wieder schaffte es Seto nicht eine Reaktion zu zeigen. Er konnte mit so etwas überhaupt nicht umgehen.

„Ich wollte dir nicht zu nahe treten."

Seto nickte, damit sie nicht dachte, dass er ihr diese Umarmung übel nahm. Eher im Gegenteil, er hatte so etwas noch nie gefühlt. Je mehr er versuchte dieses Mädchen von sich zu stoßen, desto tiefer grub sie sich in sein Herz. Er konnte sie nicht mehr hassen. Aber wenn er ehrlich war, hatte er sie nie gehasst, er hatte sie immer nur für jemanden gehalten, der sie gar nicht war.

Im nächsten Moment spürte er sie wieder – die Angst, die ihn überrollte. Er drohte in ihr zu ertrinken. Er trat zum Fenster und lehnte seine Stirn gegen das kühle Glas. Draußen war es bereits dunkel und am Himmel sah man ein paar vereinzelte Sterne. Nachdenklich blickte Seto in den Himmel. Er hatte eine letzte Chance, um das hier ein für allemal zu beenden. Noch nie hatte er einen Menschen so nah an sich rangelassen – und dabei dachte er nicht einmal an die Umarmung. Es war eher die Tatsache, wie sehr sich seine Gefühle für Anzu geändert hatten. Er fand es schwer, das zu zugeben, aber sein Handeln hatte es klar und deutlich gezeigt – ihre Sicherheit war ihm wichtiger als seine Firma. Er hatte doch mit aller Macht versucht sie zu ignorieren, aber sie hatte seine Welt trotzdem auf den Kopf gestellt.

Ja, er hatte wirklich nur noch diese eine Chance.

„Anzu…"

„Sag nichts, ich verstehe schon."

Es war erschreckend, wie leicht sich Anzu damit anfinden konnte. Sie wusste genau, was Seto sagen wollte, aber sie wollte nicht, dass er die Worte aussprach. Auch wenn sie nicht mehr herausfinden musste, wieso er sie so verletzt hatte, wusste sie doch, dass sie einen Teil des Plans durchführen musste. Dieses bisschen Würde musste er ihr lassen.

„Aber ich möchte es allein tun."

Der Brünette sah sie verständnisvoll an und nickte, aber Anzu entdeckte auch einen Anflug von Überraschung in seinen Augen, was sie beinahe lächeln ließ. Auch wenn sie mehr oder weniger Frieden geschlossen hatten, traute ihr Seto immer noch recht wenig zu. Aber so war er nun mal.

Sie folgte ihm mit den Blick, als er sich setzte und ihre Unterlagen aus seiner Aktentasche holte. Anzu fragte sich, wieso er sie immer bei sich trug.

Das Mädchen spürte seinen auffordernden Blick und sie kämpfte mit den Tränen, als er ihr die Unterlagen reichte. Sie wusste, dass sie es nun sagen musste, aber der Klos in ihrem Hals ließ es kaum zu.

„Ich kündige", brachte sie krächzend über die Lippen und spürte, wie sich alles in ihre gegen diese Tatsache wehrte. Es ging einfach nicht anders! Das hier war Kaiba, ein schwer beschäftigter Mann, jemand, der nicht bereit war jegliche Gefühle zu akzeptieren. Sie konnte nicht bei ihm bleiben, er wollte es nicht, er hatte ihr das mehr als einmal klar gemacht. Und dennoch konnte es Anzu nicht akzeptieren. Jede Faser ihres Körpers wollte hier bleiben, bei ihm, als seine Freundin oder Angestellte – was auch immer! Sie brauchte nur seine Nähe. Es ging ihr nicht mehr nur um ihren Traum. Sie konnte nicht einmal sagen, dass er ihn zerstört hatte, denn sie hatte die Worte selber ausgesprochen. Aber das war gut so, sie wollte Seto nichts mehr vorwerfen, sie hatte genug davon.

„Es ist besser so", sagte Seto leise und senkte den Kopf. Anzus Verstand gab ihm Recht, aber ihr Herz schrie empört, dass es überhaupt nicht besser war.

Im nächsten Moment waren sie von Dunkelheit umhüllt.

Erschrocken sah sich Kaiba um. Es war stockdunkel. Ein Blick aus dem Fenster verriet ihm, dass es nicht nur seine Firma war, das ganze Viertel schien von diesem Stromausfall betroffen zu sein. Wie zu erwarten, klingelte in diesem Moment sein Handy.

„Ja? Verstehe. Benutzt den Notstrom nur, um die Systeme zu sichern, für den Rest müssen erst mal Kerzen und Taschenlampen herhalten."

Er legte wieder auf und sah, dass Anzu sich nicht vom Fleck gerührt hatte. Er konnte gerade mal ihre Silhouette erkennen. Nur wenn er ganz still war, konnte er ihren flachen Atem hören. Die Stille fühlte sich seltsam an. Als Kaiba durch den Raum schritt, hörte man deutlich seinen Mantel rascheln. Er öffnete ein Schränkchen und holte eine Kerze heraus. Eine Taschenlampe hatte er hier auch irgendwo, aber sie zu suchen würde zu lange dauern. Er musste dringend mal wieder die Schränke ausräumen. Als er sich wieder umdrehte, stand Anzu nicht mehr vor seinem Schreibtisch. So langsam gewöhnten sich seine Augen an die Dunkelheit und er entdeckte sie auf dem Boden. Sie saß dort, die Beine angewinkelt und die Arme um sie gelegt.

Zögernd trat Kaiba näher und setzte sich ihr gegenüber. Er stellte die Kerze zwischen sie und zündete sie an. Jetzt, da er wieder etwas sehen konnte, bemerkte er die Traurigkeit in ihren Augen. Er wusste genau, dass er dafür verantwortlich war.

„Ich werde dir die benötigte Summe auf dein Konto überweisen, keine Sorge. Du hast mir geholfen und ich möchte nicht in deiner Schuld stehen."

Anzu schenkte ihm nur einen müden, fast gleichgültigen Blick, der Seto komplett aus der Bahn warf. Er hatte mit einer etwas anderen Reaktion gerechnet.

„Was ist?", fragte er verwirrt.

„Du merkst aber auch gar nichts, nicht wahr? Es geht mir nicht um das Geld."

„Aber… deswegen hast du doch bei mir gearbeitet, oder?", erwiderte Kaiba.

„Am Anfang. Ich kündige nur, weil du es so willst, ich möchte das nicht."

Die Flamme der Kerze spiegelte sich in Anzus Augen wider und für einen Moment glaubte Seto, dass sie lächelte, aber als er genauer hinsah, merkte er, dass sie nur die Lippen aufeinander presste.

„Ich würde einfach gerne bei dir bleiben."

Ihre Worte trafen ihn so hart, dass er für glatte zehn Sekunden die Luft anhielt, weil er es nicht fassen konnte. Als er wieder ausatmete, blies er die Luft so stark aus seinen Lungen, dass sie Flamme erlosch und sie sich wieder in Dunkelheit befanden. Er hörte, wie sich Anzu bewegte und sein Herz pochte immer lauter, als sie langsam näher kam. Was hatte sie vor?

Plötzlich spürte er ihre Fingerspitzen an seinen Lippen und beinahe wäre er erschrocken zurückgewichen, aber sein Körper war wie erstarrt. Ihre Fingerkuppen betasteten seine Lippen ganz leicht und Seto spürte, wie eine Hitzewelle durch seinen Körper zuckte.

Es ging nicht, egal was er tat. Er sagte ihr, sie solle sich von ihm fern halten – sie kam ihm noch näher. Er sagte ihr, sie solle gehen – sie machte genau das Gegenteil. Sie war die hartnäckigste Person, die er kannte. Trotz dieser intimen Situation, konnte er nicht anders – er musste grinsen. Seine Gesichtsmuskeln entspannten sich, seine Mundwinkel verzogen sich ungewohnt nach oben. Es fühlte sich unglaublich an. Erschrocken zog Anzu ihre Hand zurück. Kaiba grinste noch breiter. Er fühlte sich so leicht wie noch nie und Anzus Verwirrung amüsierte ihn. Sie konnte natürlich nicht wissen, was gerade in ihm vorging, sie konnte nicht wissen, dass er gerade alle seine Prinzipien über Bord warf und all seine Angst einfach nicht beachtete.

„Keine Angst, ich beiße nicht", sagte er und schlag seine Hand um ihren Nacken, zog sie zu sich und verschloss ihre Lippen mit seinen. Wieder spannte sich Anzus Körper an, doch diesmal legte Seto seine Arme um sie, drückte sie sanft an sich. Er hörte, wie sie leise seufzte und sich an ihn kuschelte, während seine Lippen die ihren liebkosten und den süßen Geschmack in sich aufnahmen. Die Wärme ihrer Lippen war berauschend. Anzu schmiegte sich eng an ihn, doch Seto traute sich nicht sie fester an sich zu drücken, er hatte das Gefühl ihr Körper wäre zerbrechlich wie Glas. Er wollte sie nicht mehr verletzen, er wollte ihr Sicherheit geben, sie beschützen. Zum Glück war da noch Mokuba, der sie vor ihm beschützen konnte.

Einmal mehr hatte Anzu bewiesen, dass es sich lohnte, an Träumen festzuhalten. Sie war endgültig zu ihm durchgedrungen.

Erst als sie sich von Seto löste, merkte sie, dass das Licht wieder an war. Mit geröteten Wangen blickte sie direkt in sein grinsendes Gesicht. Anzu verstand nicht, weshalb er das alles so lustig fand. Aber vielleicht war das auch einfach nur seine Art Freude auszudrücken.

„Ich möchte auch, dass du bei mir bleibst."

Glücklich strahlte sie Seto an, als er diesen Satz sagte, doch noch bevor sie antworten konnte, platzte Mokuba herein, um zu sehen, ob bei seinem großen Bruder alles in Ordnung war.

Es dauerte eine Weile, bis Seto ihm erklärte, wieso Anzu in seinen Armen lag, dazu noch auf dem Boden.


	13. Epilog: Dreamflight

**Epilog: Dreamflight**

Es war ihr großer Tag. Aufgeregt ging sie durch die große Halle und zog ihren Koffer hinter sich her. Sie sah sich um, doch Yugi war nirgends zu sehen. Er hatte Anzu versprochen sie vor ihrem Abflug noch zu treffen, um sich von ihr zu verabschieden.

„Anzu!"

Erfreut drehte sich das Mädchen um und erblickte Yugi, der auf sie zugerannt kam.

„Tut mir leid, der Bus hatte Verspätung", keuchte er, als er schliddernd vor ihr zum Stehen kam.

„Ich freu mich, dass du da bist!", sagte Anzu ehrlich und lächelte ihren Freund an.

„Wie könnte ich so einen wichtigen Tag verpassen! Aber… ich werde dich ganz schön vermissen, Anzu."

Die Brünette merkte, dass in Yugis Stimme tatsächlich viel Traurigkeit lag. Sie lächelte in aufmunternd an und wuschelte ihm durchs Haar.

„Ich dich auch, mein Freund. Aber mach dir keine Sorgen, ich werde auf mich aufpassen."

Anzu wusste genau, dass es da noch jemanden gab, der auf sie aufpassen würde, aber sie hatte niemandem von ihrer… Sache… mit Kaiba erzählt. Sie verkniff sich das Grinsen, als sie daran dachte, was für Augen Yugi gleich machen würde.

Sie war sich zwar nicht sicher, ob sie bereits von einer Beziehung sprechen konnte, aber das war auch vollkommen unwichtig. Die Hauptsache war, dass sie bei ihm bleiben durfte. Und das sogar, ohne auf ihren Traum verzichten zu müssen. Sie konnte sich so glücklich schätzen!

Yugi entging Anzus gute Laune nicht, aber er vermutete, dass sie wegen ihrer Reise so energiegeladen war. Umso erstaunter war er, als plötzlich eine junge Frau Anzu ansprach.

„Der Flieger steht bereit, Seto Kaiba erwartet sie."

Freundlich bedankte sich Anzu und sah dann wieder Yugi an, der sie mit großen Augen anstarrte. Das Mädchen kicherte amüsiert, denn ihr bester Freund schien nicht zu verstehen, was hier vor sich ging.

„Also, Yugi, mach's gut! Ich werde dich ganz bestimmt besuchen!" Mit diesen Worten drückte sie denn immer noch verwirrten Yugi an sich und rannte dann los, damit Seto nicht allzu lange auf sie warten musste.

Sie wusste bereits jetzt, dass sie eine empörte E-Mail von Yugi erhalten würde, aber sie wusste einfach nicht, wie sie ihre jetzige Situation in Worte fassen sollte. Sie konnte sich ja selbst noch nicht daran gewöhnen, auch wenn bereits einige Monate vergangen waren, seit sie in der Kaiba Corp. gearbeitet hatte. Letztendlich hatte sie nicht einmal die Probezeit durchgehalten, Seto hatte darauf bestanden, dass sie ihre Kündigung nicht zurückzog. Sie hatte ihm geholfen, nun half er ihr, indem er ihr das Geld für das Leben in Amerika gab. Sie waren quitt.

Ohne weitere Probleme wurde Anzu durch die Sicherheitskontrolle gelassen und als sie Setos Privatflugzeug, eine Rekonstruktion des Weißen Drachen mit eiskaltem Blick erblickte, wurde ihr warm ums Herz.

Seto würde sie bis nach Amerika begleiten, da er sich dort sowieso um die Neueröffnung von Kaibaland kümmern musste. Beinahe wäre Anzu in Japan geblieben, nur um an seiner Seite zu sein, aber er hatte sie zum Glück wieder zur Vernunft gebracht. Schließlich war er geschäftlich sowieso oft in den Staaten und wenn es sein musste, dann würde er irgendeinen Grund erfinden, um sie zu besuchen, das hatte er ihr versprochen.

„Du wirst so viel zu tun haben, dass du gar nicht merken wirst, wie schnell die Zeit vergeht!", sagte Kaiba, als Anzu dieses Thema zum x-ten Mal ansprach. Sie hatten bereits die Hälfte des Weges hinter sich.

„Und wenn du mal entspannen willst, dann darfst du natürlich umsonst ins Kaibaland!", mischte sich Mokuba ein, der Setos Co-Pilot war. Anzu konnte nur immer wieder über diesen Jungen staunen.

„Na klar, ich möchte schließlich die neue Achterbahn ausprobieren!"

Mokuba drehte sich zu Anzu um und warf ihr einen vorwurfsvollen Blick zu. Ups!

„Mokuba… wann hast du Anzu von der Achterbahn erzählt?", fragte Seto scharf und hörte den kläglichen Erklärungsversuchen seines Bruder zu.

Anzu schloss die Augen und hörte dem Streit der Brüder nicht mehr zu. Sie wollte sich jetzt auf ihre Zukunft konzentrieren. Ihr Traum war wahr geworden. Und sie hatte etwas Unerwartetes erhalten, etwas, das noch viel schöner war als ihr Traum.


End file.
